Aftertale
by Life-with-Lemons and Gamera
Summary: Years after the barrier was broken we follow Frisk and Sans as they set off on their new lives together. However a new, development, causes them to get ready for the hardest journey of their lives. Pacifist ending and spoilers. In my interpretation of this Frisk is female so please no hate, this is simply how I see them. Fluff abound, much fluff, so fluff
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story addition! Updates will take place every Tuesday and Friday between 7am to 8am central times. Don't worry I already finished this one so no worries about a hiatus! Enjoy :3

Chapter 1

Sugar Skulls

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." I groan and rub my eyes as my stomach rumbles unhappily. Moments later I'm running into our shared bathroom throwing up my chinese takeout.

"You alright babe?" Sans says standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah I'm alright, must have been the takeout." I say from the toilet bowl.

"You want me to get you some water?"

"Sounds good." I give him the thumbs up as my egg roll decides to make an appearance.

Ten minutes and my stomach contents later, I was sitting on our small couch sipping some water next to Sans. The morning news didn't hold any information worth noting but Sans insisted he watch it every day. His eye sockets stayed fixed on the tv screen as the world's news flickered by.

"Hmph, figured that would happen." Sans says flipping the channel. I had zoned out a few minutes ago so I was lost.

"Figured what?" I say finishing off my water bottle.

"That they would lose the court case. Were you paying attention?" Sans says looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Honestly? Nope." I say laughing. Sans rolls his eyes and leans back.

"Remember how Guard no 1 and Guard no2 had been fighting for the right to marry? Welp, they lost. Judge ruled that since they weren't "human" they had no right asking for human traditions." Sans says bitterly. After the barrier broke and we all moved to the surface, humans hadn't taken to monsters as well as I had hoped. Being the ambassador for monsters at such a young age had made it difficult for people to take me seriously, and we still had racism against us. That's why most of the monsters stayed close to our homes by Mount Ebott. New Town Home was what Asgore had dubbed our settlement, and his inability to name things made it even more harder for people to take us seriously.

"That's bullshit." I swear.

"You're telling me." Sans grumbles.

Using my magic I threw my water bottle in our recycling bin and yawned.

"What time do you have to work today?" I say cuddling into Sans.

"Noon to three a.m. Why you feeling _frisky?"_ Sans says growling.

"Only if you can take me to the _bone zone_." I whisper flicking my tongue out where his ear should be. Suddenly my stomach flipped and I clamped my hand over my mouth and rushed to the garbage. I threw up what little water my stomach was holding and coughed.

"Babe are you sure you're ok?" Sans says hovering behind me.

"I'm*cough* fine Sans." I cough out before retching. Sans rubs my back until I finish heaving and gets me a glass of water.

"Here drink this, I'll get you some tums." Sans says walking into the bathroom. We had a small apartment so nearly everything was within ten steps walking distance. I slowly drink my water when Sans puts a bottle of tums in my hand.

"Maybe the bone zone isn't a smart idea today." Sans says with a grin.

"Yeah you're probably right." I say laughing. I toss a few tums in my mouth and chew before washing them down with some water.

"Alright, I'm ok now. Thanks babe." I say handing the bottle back. Sans nods and goes to put the medicine back as I rinse my mouth out. I look up at our small clock by the fridge and see it was nine thirty.

"Crap I've got to work at ten thirty today." I groan.

"Want me to drop you off?" Sans calls out from the bathroom.

"Sure let me get ready first." I say rinsing my glass out. I worked as an intern at an insurance agency and Sans worked a number of odd jobs. Even I didn't know how many jobs he worked. I walk into the bathroom and start to brush through my tangled mess of hair. After awhile I had managed to tame it into a decent bun. Puffing my breath out in my bangs I carefully straighten the fringe until it was smooth. I brushed my teeth and put some deodorant on before calling it good. Walking back into our bedroom I see Sans had laid out some of my work clothes for me. Smiling I throw on the patterned blouse with a pinstripe skirt and start rooting around for my comfy heels.

"Aha! How'd you make it under here?" I say tugging the heels out from under the dresser. I blow off the dust and slip them on. I take a few steps and decide I look presentable. I apply a light amount of makeup and brush some colored chapstick on before pulling on my blazer.

"You ready? It's ten o'clock" Sans says from the kitchen.

"Yup let's go." I say snatching my purse. Sans had changed out of his sweat pants and white shirt for some dark jeans and his trademark hoodie.

"To the daily grind." Sans says cocking a smile at me. I grin and kiss his cheekbone before locking up our door.

Work had been fairly easy for intern standards, but I threw up a few times. My stomach was still grumbling unhappily when I walked into our apartment at seven. Sans wasn't due home until three so I had time to whip up some food for him to have during his break at ten. I put my purse down and chuck my shoes into our room and shrug my blazer off. *buzz buzz* Looks like my phone was going off, marvelous.

"Hello?" I say picking the slim phone up.

"Greetings my child it is I, Toriel."

"Oh hey mom, hows your day been?" I put the phone in the crook of my neck to free up my hands as I summon my magic to pull out some ingredients for some homemade pizza.

"It has been very good! Today my students were extremely enthralled by math!" Toriel prattles on to tell me about some of her students, I ah and mhmm at the right times until she was finished.

"But enough about my day, there is something I wished to ask you."

"Oh yeah? What you need mom." I say mixing the dough in a bowl.

"Papyrus has been anxious about your next visit, and I did not know what to tell him."

"Tell him we're still coming down next thursday and he needs to make sure and tell Mettaton to come. Even if he thinks it's embarrassing to bring his boyfriend." I say grinning. I wash my hands off in the sink and levitate some flour onto the counter to start kneading the dough.

"Fantastic! I will inform them. Thank you for your patience my child."

"No problem mom. But hey do you know any remedies for an upset stomach? I haven't been able to hold much down today." I knead the stretchy dough into an elastic ball and roll it as Toriel lists out a few remedies.

"Thanks mom, I'll call you tomorrow ok? Yup love you too, bye." Sighing I use my magic to put my phone away before I start tossing the dough into the air. After the dough was stretched out enough I lay it out on the pan and open up a few cans of sauce. I use my magic to use some knives to chop up the peppers, olives, pupperoni and pineapple. Sans had a weird love with the fruit and insisted it on his pizza. After the toppings were laid on the pizza I sprinkled a healthy amount of cheese on the top before popping it in the oven.

"Now let's see if we have any of that stuff mom said." I say wandering into the bathroom. I pop a few vitamins and chug a bottle of mineral water.

"Yuck, I hope this works." I say as the vitamins left a chalky taste. I plopped down on the couch and zoned out on the tv until the pizza was done.

I cut the pizza quickly and take a small slice. I take a tentative bite but stop as bile rises in my throat from the smell.

"Fuck, can I not eat anything?" Angrily I put the slice down and settle for a cup of golden flower tea. It was about eight thirty so I still had an hour and a half before Sans came home. I pull my laptop out from underneath the couch and open up my work documents. There was a few cases I still had to research so I settled down to work for a bit. It was getting frustrating that I couldn't even eat a slice of pizza. I was starting to think I had the flu with how everything kept coming back up. Damn, I forgot to infuse magic in the pizza. I set my laptop down and pad into the kitchen. I grab the spice jar of magic infusing temmie flakes from in the cupboard and shake the bottle letting tiny, blue and yellow striped flakes rain down on the pizza. A few moments later the food glimmered a bright yellow before the flakes dissolved. Monsters like Sans couldn't really absorb food unless it had magic infused in it, so Temmie flakes were a great way to turn human food into monster food. Plus they were pretty cheap so nearly everything was fair game.

Maybe now I could eat it.

I pick my slice up and sniff it carefully. Didn't make me sick yet. I shrug and take a small bite and chew carefully. My stomach stayed silent. I finish off one slice and decide I shouldn't push my stomach any farther. I drink some spider cider and walk back to my laptop.

I work until the door jangles open.

"Sup babe. How was work?"

"Hey sweetheart. It was alright, are you feeling any better?" Sans says putting his keys in the MewMew Kissy dish.

"I managed to eat a slice of pizza and some spider cider." I say not looking away from my laptop.

"Sounds fun." Sans says from in the kitchen. I heard him grabbing a plate and the microwave going off before he sits down beside me.

"You never answered me, how was work?"

"Same ol' same old. Managed to get Alphys to say hi to me today." Sans says around his pizza.

"That's good. Pizza taste alright?"

"Yup."

We sat in comfortable silence as Sans quickly ate half the pizza. Sans wiped his mouth off with a napkin before throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Hope you feel better later babe, I gotta get going though."

"Mmm, miss you till then bonehead." I say nuzzling his skull. Sans presses his teeth against my forehead in a mock kiss before standing up and stretching.

"I'll be home by three this morning so don't wait up." He says as he puts his plate in the dishwasher.

"Kay. Drive safe, I love you." I say over my laptop.

"Love you too sweetheart." Sans says grabbing his keys and closing the door. I never felt like we got to see each other anymore with how much we worked. But our rent was high and the cost of living was just growing and growing. I sighed and redirected myself back to my work.

I went to bed that night a little after midnight and when I crawled into the plush comforter all I could think of was work. I wasn't the biggest fan of it but it paid good and the people were very monster friendly. Yawning I drifted off in an uneasy sleep.

I was woken up by the urge to vomit again in the middle of the night. I leapt out of bed and barely made it to the toilet before expelling my meager meal of pizza and tea. Huddled on the floor around the toilet bowl it felt like I threw up everything but my memories.

A few heaves later, I leaned back on my feet and tried to breath evenly. My sides hurt, I felt a nosebleed starting up, and I was so thirsty.

Groaning I pushed my hair out of my face and ventured out of the bathroom long enough to grab a jug of sea tea and a package of crackers. I raced back to the bathroom before I dry heaved.

I don't know how long I was curled around the porcelain plumbing when I heard Sans keys jingle in the door and his footsteps.

"Babe are you alright?" I look up and see his concerned face.

"I don't know. I can't keep anything down." I say as I heave again.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" Sans says squatting down and rubbing my back.

"No no, I'm fine." I say waving my hand.

"I'll just take tomorrow off to lay around." I say smiling weakly. Sans frowned but didn't argue with me.

"Alright, I'm going to shower real quick ok?" I nod and rinse my mouth out before sipping some tea and nibbling on some crackers. The ten minutes Sans was in the shower I threw up every time something sat in my stomach.

"Babe I think we need to go to the doctors." Sans says gently.

"Sans we don't have the money for a doctor's visit." I say blowing my nose. A nosebleed had started awhile ago so I stuffed some tissues up my nose and wiped my mouth off.

"Frisk I don't care. You seem really sick and I don't want it to be something serious." Sans says putting his clothes on.

"Please I'm fine, really I-" I was cut off as my stomach twisted again making me turn back to the toilet.

"That's it, we're going." Sans says.

"Sans, babe c'mon I'll be ok." I plead.

"Frisk you can't even keep water down, you're going to get sick if you can't even drink. We are going to the doctor and that's final." Sans says throwing a bag on the bed. I throw up another time before Sans has a bag packed and all of our things in his coat pocket.

"Here take this. If you get sick you can throw up in it." Sans says handing me a cute garbage can. I throw a sweater on and drink a few gulps of tea before shuffling out the door.

"Yeah could you possibly get my girlfriend in at some time? She can't keep anything down, not even water." Sans was talking with the nurses at the front desk while I was huddled in a chair clutching my bucket. I had thrown up four times in the car, and once in the lobby. A few nurses had given me a cup of water but that hadn't stayed down for long.

"Okay thank you."

Sans walked back over to me and put his arm around me.

"They said it'd be a short wait but they said they'd get you in."

"I didn't need to be here." I say stubbornly.

"You and I both know that's wrong. Just keep your pretty face here and we'll be home soon." Sans says brushing my hair out of my face.

"Ugh, I hate this." I say sticking my tongue out in disgust.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright soon. Maybe even _butter_ then you are now." I groan but giggle at his pun.

" _Tibia_ honest with you, I don't care for butter." I say with a grin.

"I know, you like peanut butter." Sans says poking my cheek. I laugh but lean farther into him.

"I wonder what's wrong. It doesn't feel like the flu." I say rubbing my forehead.

"Dunno kiddo. But they'll fix it soon." Sans says rubbing my arm. We waited for about fifteen minutes before the nurses called out for us.

"Alright c'mon." Sans says helping me stand. Sans kept a careful grip on my shoulders as the nurse leads us in an examination room.

"So you're having issues keeping food down?" The nurse says.

"Yeah. It started up yesterday morning and it's been going on all day." I say gingerly sitting on the table.

"Alright I'm just going to take a quick look at you then if you don't mind." the nurse says pulling out a clipboard.

He takes my temperature, blood pressure, listens to my heart, looks in my mouth, and has me breath a few times.

"Ok I need to take a blood sample just to see if there's anything going on there ok?" I nod and roll my sleeve up.

"Wait, one second." I say holding my hand as I grab my garbage can. I retch a few times before groaning and sitting back up.

"Sorry about that." I say taking the cup of water Sans gave me.

"No problem. Feeling ok now?" The nurse says holding out a needle.

"Yeah I'm ok now."

The nurse nods and rubs a cotton swab on my arm before inserting the needle. He takes a small sample of blood and presses a cotton ball on my skin after pulling the needle out.

"Wanna hold that there for me for a sec please."

I hold the cotton as he fishes out a gauze bandage. The nurse wraps it around my arm and disposes his gloves.

"Alright I'm going to run a few tests and then I'll be right back ok?"

"Yes thank you." Sans says as I retch again.

I wipe my face again and blow my nose.

"Feeling ok?" Sans says standing by me.

"I'm not that easily killed, I'm sure I'm fine. Look at my stats if you have to." I say smiling weakly. Sans eye glimmers for a second before fading.

"Still at a full twenty hp." Sans says helping me sit.

"Told you I was fine." I say coughing.

"Let me see your soul now." Sans says waving his hand over my chest.

I cough again as my bright red soul materializes in front of me. The bright red heart had what looked like a cloud swirling around it.

"It's like it's…. dissolving." I say watching a few particles swirl in the cloud making a small ball.

"Sans?" Sans skull had gone paler than I'd ever seen it.

"Hey I'm alright, what's wrong?" I say reaching out to him.

"No, no no no no no…. it shouldn't be possible." Sans says quietly as my soul drifts back in my chest.

"Sans, hey hey, tell me what's wrong." I say grabbing his shoulders.

Sans finally meets my eyes and open his mouth as if to speak but the nurse interrupts by walking in.

"Okay Ms. Dreemurr I have your test results." The nurse says scanning the clipboard. I sit back down on the table and clasp my hands.

"What's wrong with me then. Do I have the flu?" I say hopefully.

"No, it's probably better than the flu. You Miss. Dreemurr are expecting!" The nurse says.

"I'm…. what?"

"You are pregnant. About seven weeks if I'm correct." The nurse says handing me a paper with the test results.

"Oh man." was all I heard when Sans fainted.

"Is he alright?" The nurse says leaning over us as I scramble over to him.

"Yeah he should be fine it's just, this is um, some big news." I say fanning the skeleton.

"I'll leave you two alone then. Here, this is a list of remedies for severe morning sickness. Come back if you have more issues." The nurse says handing me a paper.

"Your first ultrasound should be in about a month so book one soon ma'am." The nurse says before finally walking out.

"Sans, baby c'mon you gotta wake up." I say fanning the skeleton.

"Babies an….an...mone….money…." Sans mumbles out. I groan and grab him before using my magic to find a rip in reality. I leap through it and use it to bring us home. I use my magic to hover Sans into our bathroom where I turn the shower on.

"I'm up! Nobody move!" Sans shouts standing up quickly with his eye glowing.

"Babe, you fainted." I say rubbing my face.

"Shit." Sans says turning the water off and sitting in the tub.

"I'm…. pregnant. How's that even possible?" I say pacing.

"I dunno. I thought it was impossible for humans and monsters to reproduce." Sans says rubbing his sweating skull.

"What, what do I do? I wasn't ready for a baby!" I say rubbing my forehead.

"Didya think I was ready? Fuck Frisk you're only twenty three!" Sans shouts.

"Don't yell, we don't yell." I say pacing.

Sans puts his head between his legs and sighs. "I'm sorry." Sans says softly.

"You're fine." I say pacing.

"Frisk, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure monsters don't have abortions since it's all magic." I say wringing my hands.

"Never heard of it happening." Sans says quietly.

"I just want to know how this even happened. Your um, stuff, isn't able to get me pregnant. Monsters are born through magic not bodily fluids for christs sake!" I say pacing furiously.

"Well, how many weeks did he say?" Sans says from the tub.

"He said about seven weeks give or take." I say continuing to pace the small bathroom.

"That's about a month and a half. What did we do a month and a half ago." Sans says closing his eyes. I paced the tiles for a few minutes until Sans stands up.

"Do you remember Undyne and Alphys halloween party?" Sans says suddenly.

"Yeah, we went as sugar skulls." I say with a giggle. It had been hilarious seeing Sans normal grin glittered out.

"We barely made it home in one piece we were so drunk." I say.

"Remember what happened after we got home?" Sans says stepping out of the tub.

"Not really, it's fuzzy to me."

"Here." Sans puts his hand on my head and let's me see his memory.

"Sans stop you're-hahahaha! You're drunk*hic* put it away." I see my drunk self say while supporting an equally hammered Sans. Sans had another bottle in his hand and I was trying to take it away.

"Dontchu worry bout it baby*hic* I can hold my*hic* liquor." Sans slurs waving his hand. I saw myself deposit Sans on the bed before swaying into the bathroom and sloppily brushing my teeth. Sans quickly chugged the remains of his bottle and tosses it out the window.

"Kooooobe! *hic*" Sans belches and lays back on the bed with his eyes closed. I stumble out of the bathroom with toothpaste in my hair and try taking my shirt off.

"Ugh, Sans help me *hic* get this off." I groan.

"You wanna be naaaked?" Sans says with a sloppy grin.

"I want my shirt *hic* off." I whine as I try pulling it off. Sans snaps his fingers and his magic easily takes my clothes off.

"I didn't mean *hic* all of them." I say frowning. My chest was sticky from the jello shots we took earlier and I had a small paper umbrella stuck to my breast.

"Whoops, forgot I put that *hic* there." I say taking the small object off.

"C'mere ya drunk *hic* sexy thing." Sans says grinning again. I flop down on the bed and groan before curling in a ball. Sans starts running his hand up and down my side lazily and peppering my neck with nibbles and kisses.

"Mmmf Sans… c'mon." I say wiggling my hips.

"You want more?" Sans says darkly. I see myself shiver and giggle before the blanket was tugged over my head. I didn't see much but I had an idea of what was going on from the sounds. A few moments later the blanket is shrugged out of the way to show me shamelessly riding Sans. Sans hands grabbed my breasts and sloppy kisses were passed between us while I rode him. Sans blue magic made the room glow making dark shadows dance as we moved in unison.

"Uhnn, Sans don't." I groan as he grinds himself inside me.

"I could be meaner." He growls at me before biting my chest. His small fangs left a few marks and now I knew where they came from the day after.

"Do it." I whisper in his ear.

Sans grins and summons his magic. Glowing blue hands appeared and started massaging my breasts while I continued riding him.

"Fuuuck…" I cry out as the magic ran over my skin. My magic buzzed under my skin and gave me an otherworldly pink glow. Small mewls and groans of pleasure continued until I saw myself throw my head back and cry out. Sans was sweating and his hands gripped my hips trying desperately to match my orgasm.

"Sh...Shit…" Sans eyes rolled back and his magic sparked out of his chest to meet mine. In that split second our magic meet and melted back in my body. I was breathing heavily as I flopped down on his rib cage. Sans stroked my hair and pulled me closer until we both passed out.

"Fuck. Is that our magic? How did we even do that?" I say leaning back from Sans hand.

"Normally when monsters procreate our magic peaks during orgasm. We have a special sort of magic that we exchange with our partner to create another monster. And I guess since we orgasmed at the same time and we were drunk, we didn't pay attention until now." Sans says rubbing his forehead.

"What are we going to do?" I say sitting down on the toilet.

"I'm not sure. Do you want a baby?" Sans says opening his eye socket to look at me.

"I… I wanted one later but…" I trail off and wrap my hands around my middle.

"We could always do adoption. We don't have to keep it." Sans says squatting in front of me and rubbing my legs.

"Who would adopt a half human, half monster baby? They'd have a horrible life. I can't do that to them." I say curling into myself further.

"What do you want to do Frisk?" Sans says patiently.

I shift on the toilet seat uncomfortably while I wrestled with the possibilities.

"What if… What if I want to keep it? Would that be bad?" I finally say peeking out from under my bangs.

"I'm not gonna say I was ready for a baby at eight hundred years old but hey if you want one we can go ahead and try." Sans says with a small smile.

"Guess we're having a baby then." I say smiling back.

"Yeah I guess we are." Sans says gently pulling me in his lap.

"Wait till everyone hears about this. Mom's going to be so excited." I say with a giggle.

"Wonder what they'll look like." Sans says putting his hand on my abdomen.

"Dunno. I have a skeleton in me so they'll probably be a weirdo like you." I say papping his cheek.

"I'm a weirdo? You're the skeleton fucker." Sans says with a growl. I giggle as he nuzzles his face in my shoulder.

We sit on the bathroom floor for a moment taking in our new responsibility that was growing inside me. After a few minutes I finally speak.

"So how long will this last? Will it be like a human pregnancy?" I say rubbing my stomach.

"Yes and no. You won't be pregnant as long, and it won't be as messy as a human birth. But you will have normal symptoms like morning sickness, bloating, weird cravings, all that jazz." Sans says hugging me.

"Guess we'll have to tell everyone next week." I say looking up at him with a smile. Sans sighs and smiles back.

"Guess we will."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mother's Advice

The next week passed by in a blur. I sucked on lemon lollipops, ate small meals, and sipped on water to help battle the morning sickness. It wasn't until it was the day off that I realized today was the day we were going to announce our big news. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when Sans walked in the bedroom.

"Almost ready babe?" Sans says buttoning up his sleeve.

"Almost. Just have to find some more suckers to last me through the night." I say rummaging around a drawer for the sack of candy.

"Here they are." I say proudly. I threw a handful in my purse as Sans zipped his coat up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Ok, we are going to do this." I say clutching my purse.

"You can say that again." Sans says winking. I smile at him and follow him out the door. Sans locks the door and takes my arm for the short flight of stairs down. We lived on the second floor so it wasn't that far.

"Do you think anybody will be mad?" I ask Sans as we sit in the car. "Nah. Tori's gonna go nuts though, she loves babies." Sans says buckling his seatbelt. I glance around our second hand 2005 cadillac and noted the backseat.

"We'll have to get a car seat I guess." I say as Sans pulls out of the parking garage.

"Don't start talking baby stuff yet. There's so much of it." Sans says with a sigh.

"Yeah I know." I say rubbing my stomach. Ever since I had learned of my pregnancy I found myself rubbing my tummy all the time. We drove quickly while the radio played some of Napstablook's newest hits.

"Wonder if Papyrus actually brought Mettaton this time." I say. Sans snorts and glances over at me to hold my hand.

"Don't know why he doesn't bring him." Sans says letting his eye glow. I elbow him gently and laugh.

"Because you scared the shit out of him at their last date!" I say laughing.

"I did not. I just let him know what he would deal with if he hurt Paps." Sans says grinning. I roll my eyes and look out the window. We weren't very far from Toriel's house now.

"You ready?" I say squeezing Sans hand.

"Ready as a skeleton who had sex with a human could be." Sans says. "Oh my god Sans." I say laughing. Sans pulls into Toriel's spacious driveway and turned the car off. Undyne and Alphys motorcycles were parked along with Papyrus sport car and Mettaton's glitzy limo.

"Geez Mettaton, did you have to take a limo?" Sans says his face wrinkled in disgust.

"Papyrus probably wanted a ride in it, don't worry about it." I say looping my arm in his and leading him up the walkway. Toriel shared a house with Papyrus and a few other monsters who hadn't had any luck in the job market. As queen of the monsters the government let Toriel keep her house and the land around it for free in hopes of settling the bad blood from before. Toriel being Toriel shared her large home with any monster in need.

I opened the door to see Shyren and Aaron deep in conversation. "Hey you guys!" I say waving happily. Aaron gives me a thumbs up and Shyren blew a few happy notes. Sans hung his coat and my coat up before walking into the dining room. The giant room held an equally as large dining table where everyone was gathered.

At the head of the table was Toriel with Undyne and Papyrus flanking her. Alphys was of course by Undyne, but was engrossed in a conversation with Muffet. By Papyrus was Mettaton who was staring dreamily at Papyrus. There was two empty chairs by Mettaton which I assumed was for us.

Other monsters populated the table, along with a rather nervous Asgore with Flowey. He was sitting pretty far from Toriel but it was better then last time. Last time she had kicked him out of the room with a snarling Woshua. Sans and I nodded and greeted everyone before taking the two empty seats by Mettaton and Papyrus.

"Why hello darling!" Mettaton says happily. He went to hug me but shrank away when he noticed Sans.

"Sans." Mettaton says with a fake smile. Sans simply nodded and turned to speak with Grillby.

"Goodness I thought he was going to vaporize me with that stare." Mettaton whispers to me.

"Don't worry, I'll save you." I say with a wink. That put Mettaton back in his usual mood. Alphys and Undyne finally noticed me and turned to look.

"H..Hey Frisk!" Alphys says pushing her glasses back up.

"Sup Punk!" Undyne says grinning.

"Hey you guys. How's it been lately?" I say sipping my water out of my glass.

"Great! We just came home from Italy." Undyne says flexing her arms. Alphys blushed deeply and wiped her fogged glasses off.

"How was it there?"

"Great! Th..they had a comic co...convention there." Alphys says replacing her glasses.

"What you been up to punk?" Undyne says throwing her arm over Alphys who squeaked and then blushed.

"Oh you know, the usual. Working and all that." I say carefully. Undyne squints but doesn't call me out. She rubs the back of her neck and smiles before turning to Toriel.

"Oh Frisk and Sans are here are they? I'm sorry I did not notice sooner!" Toriel says standing up. I get out of my seat to hug my adoptive mother fiercely.

"Missed you too mom." I say from in her fur.

"How have you been child? You look ill." Toriel says putting a paw over my forehead.

"I'm fine mom." I say brushing her hand away.

"Let's get ready to eat ok?" I say sitting down. Toriel looks at me with the same squint Undyne had but stays silent.

"Alright you heard her! Time for supper!" Toriel finally says clapping her hands together. On cue a bunch of Vegetoid's with bow ties and collars appeared with the food. They balanced the plates with their magic and dusted magic over the meals before asking for drinks.

"What would you care for Princess?" The Vegetoid asks me.

"You know you don't have to call me that." I say softly. The Vegetoid grinned up at me.

"I know Princess."

I sigh and look over the card of drinks. "Can I have some cold tea with another glass of water?" I say handing the card back.

"Of course Princess, be right back." The Vegetoid says bouncing away. The appetizer was a small bowl of popato soup with a few crunchy breadsticks. I nibble on the bread for a few minutes until my drink arrives.

"Here you are princess. I will be back momentarily for your plate." The Vegetoid says.

"Thank you very much Vegetoid." I say patting it's leafs affectionately. The monsters purrs in my hand before bouncing away happily. My stomach had settled but I popped a lemon sucker in my mouth while I drank my tea. Alphys noticed and frowned.

"I'll explain later." I mouth to her. Alphys nods and finishes her soup quickly.

The meal went by happily with everyone. It wasn't until dessert was declared that Sans nudged me. The Vegetoids were asking for wine selections and I smiled.

"Just water for me please, I have an announcement to make." I whisper to the Vegetoid. It nods solemnly and races off to fetch me some water. After everyone's wine was poured Sans tapped the side of his glass delicately. All heads turned towards us in unison and conversation stopped. Sans cleared his throat and squeezed my hand affectionately.

"If you please listen, we have an announcement to make." Sans says with his trademark grin. I smile and look over the table.

"I'm sure some of you have noticed I am a little "off" already." I say smiling.

"Well, the reason is because Sans and I are expecting!" I say happily. For a few seconds it was quiet before smiles erupted.

"I k..knew something was up!" Alphys squeaked as Undyne grinned. "WOWIE! A BABY! {WILL IT EAT SPAGHETTI}." Papyrus says to Mettaton.

"Congratulations my child!" Toriel said clapping her hands together happily.

"How far along are you?" Toriel says standing up gracefully and walking over to me.

"About seven or eight weeks." I say as she runs a hand over my slightly distended stomach. Over the past week it had bulged out just enough for me to notice.

"Wonderful! You will of course be going to the doctor correct?" Toriel says raising an eyebrow.

"Of course mom. We booked an appointment with a human and monster one. We're still not sure how it'll turn out." I say rubbing my stomach nervously.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Toriel says smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks mom." I say patting her hand.

"Whew. Welp, we did it." Sans says as we sit in the car stuffed full from the meal. Everyone had wished us luck and I had more than enough belly rubbing for that day. Toriel had sent us home with leftovers and given me a special medicine to put in my drinks to settle my stomach. Apparently my morning sickness was because of Sans foreign magic in my system. The medicinal powder was supposed to nullify the effects. Sighing I rubbed my stomach thoughtfully as Sans carefully pulled out. We waved goodbye to the smiling monsters before driving out.

"Guess we did do it. I think it went well, did you?" I say looking at Sans.

"Best as it could. We could have done without Undyne picking up the entire dinner table though." Sans says rubbing the back of his skull where a gravy dish had hit him. I giggle and sigh happily.

"I think we did well." I say speaking to my abdomen.

"Don't start talking to it. It can't even hear you yet." Sans says shaking his head.

"Never to early to teach it language." I say with a smile. I look out the window and watch the scenery until we arrive in the city again.

"Toriel said to drink that stuff with every meal and you'll be alright." Sansa says as we pull into the parking garage.

"So why don't you mix it up in a water bottle and drink it throughout the day?" Sans says taking my arm and balancing the tupperware stack of leftovers.

"Because knowing me I'd forget it at home." I say stepping inside our apartment building. We swiped our cards at the main door and punched in the lock numbers before the door would allow us in. This particular building was a rarity as it was run by a human and monster landlord. So security was extra tight to insure no harm would come to the monster tenants. Sans and I walked the short flight of stairs up to our apartment talking about the dinner.

Papyrus had cried himself silly with the thought of being an uncle,with Mettaton gushing about all the things he would need to prepare for the baby shower while Alphys and Undyne swore up and down they would help with the nursery. Toriel and Asgore had been beaming with pride, Toriel even allowed Asgore to shake her hand. Flowey had been indifferent to the situation until he had learned what that meant.

"Wait, does that mean there might be MORE of you freaks?" Flowey had said.

I snickered as I remembered his shocked face when he saw my stomach. I unlocked our door and sighed in relief. As much as I loved my extended family, I missed our quiet home. Sans and I quickly shed our evening clothes in place of comfier pajamas. I had an older anime shirt on with basketball shorts on and nice cream slippers. Sans had slipped a long shirt on with his sleeves rolled up with some sweatpants. He had taped his reading glasses on and was beginning to work on the stack of papers he had from the only job I knew of.

Sans did part time teaching with Toriel at the school and helped her grade papers. It didn't pay well but he loved the kids. We settled down on the couch with sighs of happiness. I munched on a small peppermint stick while Sans rustled the papers around. Turning the tv on I remembered the date finally because of the human celebrations on the screen.

"So are you going to want to celebrate christmas this time?" I say looking up at the clock. The human tradition of christmas wasn't really celebrated by monsters, instead we celebrated Gift Removal Day. Sans looked over the tops of his glasses at me and shrugged. I reached under the couch and tugged out a small party cannon.

"YAAAAAAY CHRISTMAS!" I say pulling the small string releasing a cloud of confetti. Sans chuckled and brushed the glitter off his papers before scratching something down.

"Baby's first christmas huh?" I say patting my stomach. Sans looks over at me and puts his papers down for a minute. He lays his head in my lap and gently kisses my tummy.

"First christmas, heh." Sans says stroking my skin.

"Never thought I'd live to say that." Sans says looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"We did it babe. We're going to be a family." I say with a smile.

"Three resets, nightmares every night, and god knows how much crippling depression was all worth it for this." Sans says running his hand gently over my abdomen. I caress his rough skull and grin as he lets a few tears loose while talking to my stomach.

"And your uncle will make you eat some nasty spaghetti, just pretend you like it ok? Oh and don't forget, don't let someone trick you into eating a water sausage instead of a hot dog." Sans says putting his forehead against my tummy and closing his eyes.

"Sans, you won't be gone when they show up. You're going to be a great father." I say. Sans looks up at me and slowly sits up.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely certain. We'll do this together." I say holding him close to my chest. A small sob racked through his ribs until he finally wipes his face off and leans back.

"Sorry." He says with a small smile.

"Don't be. This is a big thing for me too" I say squeezing his hand gently. Sans takes my face in his hands and carefully kisses me.

"I love you so much Frisk." He says leaning his head against mine.

"I love you more Sans." I say grinning. "I must love you more since I'm carrying this for you." I say jabbing a finger at my belly. Sans smiles and places his hand right over my stomach.

"Guess you do." He says nuzzling my face. I giggle and nuzzle him back and lean against him.

"Don't forget my doctor's appointment next week." I say turning back to the tv. Sans nods and readjusts his glasses before returning to his paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Preparations

"It's weird in here. Why's it smell like vaseline?" Sans whines as we sit at the OBGYN's waiting room.

"Because it's a doctor's office. Don't worry, if we can't see anything here we have the monster doctor." I say patting his leg. My tummy had grown to where it was noticeable if I wore tight shirts. I ran my hand over it absentmindedly until the nurse called my name.

"Frisk Dreemurr?" She says.

"Oh hi." I say standing up. Sans takes my hand and follows the nurse through the twists and turns in the office.

"In here please." the nurse says opening a door. I sit timidly on the table while Sans stands by me wringing his hands.

"I understand you have a special case hun." the nurse says putting on a pair of gloves.

"Guess you could say that." I say with a smile.

"A monster and a human child, huh. My boyfriend would love to see it." The nurse says turning the monitor on by me.

"Oh really?" I say.

"My boyfriend is a water frog monster. He's a doctor too." She says with a proud grin.

"Wow." Sans says.

"Alright miss I'm going to need you to roll your shirt up so I can put some slip and slide stuff on you." The nurse says brandishing a smooth mouselike tool with a tube of jelly.

I move my shirt up enough for her to apply the blue jelly and press the tool against me. A grainy white and gray image popped up on the screen along with the sound of a heartbeat.

"Now if you look here we can see the placenta." the nurse says pointing out the mass of flesh.

"Whoa." Sans says with wide eyes.

I look up at him and smile before turning back to the monitor. The nurse wiggled the tool lower and the image shifted to what looked like a black bowl with a white form floating in it.

"And that is your baby." The nurse says highlighting the white blur. We stared at the white blob for what felt like hours until the nurse moved the tool again.

"Let's try and get a better look at him." She says. The picture on the screen moved but no matter how she moved the tool, the baby stayed out of focus.

"Let me try something." Sans says reaching his hand over my stomach. He focused his magic in his palm and ran it over my skin lightly. The gray mass covering our baby thickened and it's heartbeat speed up.

"I knew it." Sans says taking his hand back.

"What's wrong Sans?" I say looking up at him worriedly.

"Nothing, it's something we should be happy about. He's using his magic to keep himself hidden. Little squirts playing with us." Sans says rubbing my hand.

"He's hiding?"

"Yup. It's common with highly skilled magic wielders. The baby protects itself by using its magic to create a sort of cocoon around itself." Sans says putting his finger on the gray mass.

"Just means we'll have to go to the monster doctor for a clearer picture." I say transfixed with my white blob. I ran my hand over my stomach again and sighed.

"Wait, do that again." The nurse says. Confused I run my hand over my abdomen again and watch the screen. When my hand passed over where he was sitting he would lean against the walls by pushing some of his magic away. "

You like when I do that?" I whisper softly. I run my hand over him again and giggle when he let his magic disperse and leaned against the walls longer.

"He must like being pet." Sans says with a laugh. The nurse was mesmerized by his movements and giggled when I took my hand away and he threw a small fit.

"Whew, I can feel that." I say as he wrapped his magic around himself again. The nurse laughs and wipes off the gel from my stomach.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry we didn't see much more." I say waving goodbye to the nurse.

"No don't be, this was an experience!" The nurse says laughing. Sans wraps his arm in mine and gently leads me out the door.

"To the other doctor now." I say opening my phone and texting Toriel the results from the human doctor.

"We've got half an hour to get there so let's get home." I say sitting down gratefully in the car.

"That went well." Sans says with a chuckle.

"Shoulda known my kid would be stubborn." Sans says running his hand over my stomach tenderly.

"He's ours alright." I say petting him. Now that I knew he moved when I stroked my skin I could feel him.

"It's weird how his magic pulses inside me. It's like two separate heartbeats." I say as Sans pulls out onto the street.

"He's got a human mother and a monster father, he probably does have two heartbeats. Magic is it's own entity." Sans says tapping his sunglasses on.

"I'm curious of what he looks like now, since he just had to hide." I say tilting my head away from the sun. I pop my sunglasses out of the glove box and put them on.

"Wonder if he even has skin." Sans says looking both ways before driving forward.

"What if he's like a weird hybrid. Like he has skin in some areas but bones in another. What if he ends up looking like a zombie!" I say tickling Sans skull. Sans waved my hand away before holding it.

"He won't be a zombie." Sans says pulling in the parking garage. "How do you know that? Tell him, how do you know dad?" I say putting my hand on my stomach as if the baby was talking.

"Because magic wouldn't let him be so open like that." Sans says stopping the car.

"Uh huh." I say stepping out of the car. I take Sans hand and stuff my hand in my pocket. Sans eye glows as he looks for a tear in reality. He picks me up quickly and hops through the transdimensional rip. We land in the underground outside of a small clinic.

When we evacuated the underground to build our new home some older monsters stayed underground so there was still a small community underneath Mount Ebott. I yawn and stretch before taking Sans hand and following him in the small building.

Water sausages were dried out and decorated the small pots in the corner as we sat in the plush chairs. A large clam monster was typing away at the front desk with freakishly long nails. There was a froggit with a fin in a sling, a small whimsum crying in the corner and a few moldsmals jiggling by themselves in the waiting room with us. We sit patiently for a bit until boredom sank in.

I scrolled through social media on my phone while Sans pulled a book out to read. Another few minutes passed when Sans nudged me and whispered

"Hey, watch this." He lifts a water sausage out of the pot with his magic and tossed it in the line of moldsmals.

*Squelch Squelch* *slime noises* *sexy wiggle*

"Sans oh my god." I say laughing as the moldsmals look around confused. The receptionist looks over at us disapprovingly but returns to her typing.

"Watch this." I whisper.

I make a small cat out of magic and let it slink on the floor by the whimsum. It meows making the whimsum turn around slowly. The whimsum squeaks in fear and cries even harder and runs out the room. Sans and I giggle uncontrollably making the other monsters look at us curiously.

"Princess? Are you done patronizing the other monsters." Another clam monster nurse says with a smile.

"You don't need to call me that." I say while hiding my giggles as I stand up.

"It is for respect princess." The monster says before guiding me in a room.

"The doctor will be in in a moment. Don't break anything Sans." The clam monster says frowning at Sans who shrugs and smiles. I giggle and sit down on the examination table.

"How's this go down anyway." I say fiddling with my stomach. "Dunno. Never seen a pregnancy exam." Sans says taking the tongue depressors out and forming something on the wall. Curious I look over his shoulder and see he was mounting the sticks on the wall with his magic.

"Really." I say looking at his completed project. Sans had spelled out "get dunked on" with a hoop on the wall.

"Yeah really." Sans says with a grin. I sigh but smile.

"It needs something." I say putting a few up. I step back and marvel at the stick figure person being thrown through the air.

" **Yes I believe that is complete**."

A deep voice says making me jump and making Sans loose control of his magic. The small wooden sticks fell on the ground, clanking as they went.

"Uh we weren't doing anything." I say turning to see a large froggit.

" **I am sure princess."** the froggit grumbles before sitting heavily on a chair.

" **My name is Doctor Anura and you are here for a pregnancy scan correct Princess?"** Dr. Anura ribbits.

"Um, yes." I say sitting down on the table.

" **How fascinating. To think a human and monster could ever reproduce."** Dr. Anura says.

" **Of course you are no simple human now are you Princess? The only reason this is possible is because of your magic."** He grumbles before standing up. Dr. Anura grabbed a few tools and went over me. He looked at my heartbeat, my soul, and even my magic levels with my stats.

" **You are very healthy, a full hp bar as well. Your soul is doing excellent as well Princess. Now this machine is going to look past the magic surrounding the infant so we can get a clear picture."** The doctor says pulling a large machine close. I nod and lay down to allow him to press the cold glass against my abdomen. I shiver against the sudden cold and feel him flutter in my womb from it.

A monitor by my right showed what the machine saw and after a few moments the picture focused. The black oval of my uterus showed up again only now it was like seeing it in HD. I saw his small red soul tucked in his tiny skeletal chest by his beating heart along with the wavy lines of his magic.

" **Aha, the magic is strong with him eh?"** Dr. Anura says pointing out the waves. The small skeleton wiggled slightly as if he could feel the scrutiny everyone was giving him.

" **Would you mind if I took a few pictures for scientific and research reasons? This has never been recorded before."** Dr. Anura says writing something down furiously. I nod but never take my eyes off the screen. Sans and I stared open mouthed at the tiny skeleton growing inside me when his magic flared and blurred him out for a moment.

When he came back into focus he had light pink flesh and small nubby fingers.

"What the…" Sans says leaning in to look closer.

"I swear he was just a skeleton, why's he look human now?" I say as he blurs out of focus again.

" **Ohoho! It has been a great few years since I have seen a shapeshifter in the makes!"** Dr. Anura says with a gargled laugh.

"A shape shifter? You mean he's changing shape inside me?" I say amazed.

" **Indeed Princess. It seems his magic didn't want to combine your two forms since they were so similar so it created a shape shifter. He will have to learn to control it as he grows."** Dr Anura says waving a tubby finger over the screen as he flickers shape again. I lay my head back and run my hand nervously over my stomach.

"Babe watch him." Sans says with a grin. I look over and see when my hand passed over him his soul would glow warmly and he would shift to his human form.

"Sans, run your hand over me." I say.

Confused Sans ran his hand over my stomach and we all watched as he shifted to his skeletal form again.

" **It seems he is able to sense who is nearby by their magic wavelengths.** " Dr. Anura says.

" **May I?"** The doctor says extending his hand.

"Sure."

The large froggit places his webbed hand over my stomach and chuckles in amusement as his red soul almost hissed at him before retreating.

" **It seems he already does not care for doctors."** He says roaring with laughter. Sans looks at me and smiles wide.

"Gee kiddo you sure know how to act." Sans says as the doctor takes a few notes.

I study my little nudger curiously as Sans rubbed my hand. His soul was raised upright like a humans and was a bright cherry red. When he shifted forms his soul stayed firmly implanted by his heart but his magic would shift slightly from his head to his heart.

"Is there any way to know what the sex is now or is it to early?" Sans says looking back at the screen.

" **I am sure you already know what he is."** Dr. Anura says looking at me with his crooked smile. I grin and look down at my abdomen.

"Yeah I think I knew right away. He's a boy." I say looking up at Sans.

" **Now we need to discuss a better plan. I'm sure you have been dealing with morning sickness so now is the time to talk with me about it."** Dr. Anura says finishing his notes.

"We weren't quite sure how this would go so we're all ears." I say squeezing Sans hand. Dr. Anura nods and turns the machine off pulling it away. I rub my stomach gratefully and replace my shirt while sitting up.

" **Your pregnancy is definitely a special case so I recommend routine examinations here. About once every two weeks until the final month. Which I may have to do a few more tests today to calculate your due date."** Dr. Anura says.

"That's completely fine. Just give us a date to work with doc." Sans says. Dr. Anura nods and unrolls an odd tool. It was shaped like a hammer with a magnifying glass in the handle with strange numbers and letters written on it along with knobs and dials.

"What's that?" I say.

" **This tool measures the infants magic levels. Monsters are born when their magic is fully formed so by measuring his magic we can deduce how far along you really are."** Dr. Anura says waving the giant tool. He punches in a few numbers and turns the bottom dials before pressing it against my abdomen. He studies the measurements and writes down a few notes while mumbling to himself. I sit nervously as he looks every which way at his magic levels until leaning back and sighing.

"Is something wrong?" I say.

" **No. I just should have realized he would need the higher level tool to measure him."** The doctor says pulling out a bright red tool of the same make.

"Is that the higher setting?" Sans says as Dr. Anura studies me again.

" **Yes, this is the tool we measure boss monsters with."** Dr. Anura says.

"Like, actual boss monsters?! He can't have that much magic!" I say amazed.

" **Your magic was quite powerful princess. Add that with Sans natural magic and your offspring is the best of you both magically."** Dr. Anura says pulling the tool away finally. Sans rubs my back and looks at me with a nervous smile.

" **You need not worry about his safety. It seems as if he has excellent control over his vast magic already."** The doctor says waving his finned hand.

" **Now if you excuse me I need to run a few tests on this data."** Sans and I nod as he exits the room with a ribbit.

"Wow. Who knew he'd be that powerful." I say rubbing my stomach carefully.

"To be a shapeshifter he'd need that much magic. I'm surprised he hasn't caused you any trouble yet with that pent up." Sans says.

"What do you mean cause me trouble?"

"Welp, normally monster babies learn how to control their magic in the womb. And when their learning they have the tendency to backfire on their mothers." Sans says.

"Do they ever hurt themselves?" I say clutching my stomach protectively.

"No no no, it doesn't hurt the baby. They can just do some strange stuff. I've seen dogs grow mushrooms on their heads, a whimsum change colors, and even once a temmie that grew five times its normal size." Sans says.

"I don't want to grow a mushroom on my head!" I say horrified.

"Frisk babe you'll be fine. He would have done something already. He's got great control on it." Sans says patting my shoulder reassuringly.

"Now what I'm curious about is how he'll come out." Sans says wrinkling his eyebrows while he concentrated.

"Probably like a normal human baby. Monsters still give birth right?" I say.

"Most monsters do, some lay eggs. But skeletons normally just phase out of their mothers." Sans says scratching his chin thoughtfully before poking my flesh.

"You've got a bit of skin on you though so I bet he'll come out your way then. Be a bit weird if he tried phasing out of your flesh." Sans says grinning.

"Don't give me that image in my head." I say with a groan.

"But imagine him getting stuck inside you, reaching his hands out." Sans says lumbering around like a zombie.

"Gross Sans! Quit!" I say laughing.

Sans grunts and growls before pretending to gnaw on my shoulder.

"Braaaaaaaaaaaains." Sans groans. I giggle and scoot away making Sans flop on the table.

"That's no fair you should be dead now, I ate you." Sans says standing back up with a grin.

"But in all seriousness, I wonder how this will work." Sans says looking at the pictures the doctor had taken of him in my womb.

When he was in his skeleton form he looked like Sans with a smaller smile and a detached jaw like Papyrus, but when he was in his human form his features were hidden by how he was forming. Sans reached out and ran a finger over his cherry red heart and held his chest at the same time.

"I wonder if he'll laugh like you." Sans says softly.

"Only if he smiles like you." I say taking his hand.

"Oh wait, I have to pee." I say standing up.

"Again? You just went before." Sans says pretending to be annoyed. I punch his shoulder softly and open the door.

A bathroom sign flickered at the end of the hall, I snickered and closed the door before walking to it quickly. I latch the bathroom door shut and relieve myself quickly.

"Why do you always sit on my bladder buddy?" I say to my tummy. I rub my back and wash my hands before looking in the mirror. My hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail with my fringe parting slightly in the middle. My normally brown eyes were glowing with all the magic my body was holding right now, and it looked kind of cool. I wiped some of my excess eye makeup off and straightened my blouse before exiting the bathroom.

When I returned to the examination room Dr. Anura was waiting for me.

" **Ah princess just in time, please sit down."** He croaks. I sit on the table as Sans wraps an arm around my shoulder protectively.

" **From what I have gathered you should be due around April 24, you're about a third of the way done with your pregnancy right now. And you should expect some low magic symptoms soon so I am prescribing a few prenatal magic vitamins along with a strictly magical diet."** Dr. Anura says looking at his clipboard.

" **Also I would like you to try and take an infant preparation class for monsters so you aren't caught by surprise when he starts levitating."** He says with a chuckle before coughing.

" **Finally I would like you to schedule another appointment two weeks from now so we can keep an eye on his magic levels. I'm giving you a smaller version of my measurement tool so you can see how he's progressing. Ask the nurse if there's anything else you would like, farewell and good luck princess."** Dr. Anura says standing.

Sans and I shake his hand as he leaves the room letting another frog monster nurse in.

"I have your prescriptions princess." She croaks out.

"Thank you very much, and you don't have to call me that." I say.

"Oh I'm sorry prince- ma'am." The frog nurse corrects herself quickly.

"Also here is the measurement tool for you guys. Is there anything else you want?" The nurse says handing Sans a sterile bag.

"Would it be ok if we had some pictures from that?" I say pointing to the monitor.

"But of course." The nurse says printing off a few pictures. She hands us a stack of photos and waits patiently for me to stand up.

"Ok follow me." She says smiling brightly. Sans takes my hand and helps guide me through the hallway out to the lobby.

"Let's schedule the next appointment for the sixteenth." I say running a hand over my aching back.

"Alright." Sans says walking over to the desk. He quickly sets up another appointment and takes the flyer for the class before taking my hand again and walking outside with me.

"Ready to go home?" Sans says.

"Yes please, I want my slippers on." I say groaning. Sans picks me up again and leaps through the portal to our home. Sans lands lightly and puts me down carefully before taking my purse and putting it away.

"Thanks babe." I say waddling slightly to the bedroom where I quickly change into my comfy clothes.

"Ugh that feels good." I say with a sigh as I put my nice cream slippers on.

"So in human terms your what, three months in now?" Sans says from the living room.

"About that much yeah, where'd you put my vitamins?" I say shuffling in the room.

"I put them on the kitchen counter by your water bottle. Do you know what you want for lunch?" Sans says as I walk in the kitchen.

I open the bottle of vitamins and notice there shaped like temmies. Snorting I take two and swallow some temmie flake infused water.

"I was thinking a cinnamon bunny with nice cream and hot wings." I say putting my vitamins in the spice cabinet.

"You want sweets and hot wings? Weirdo." Sans says with a laugh.

"Don't judge what he wants." I say rubbing my tummy defensively. Sans pulls up the monster food delivery number and orders my supper along with some for the next couple of days. I yawn and stretch on the couch.

The tv was playing one of Mettaton's drama shows. The dramatic robot was playing a wronged lover who was trying desperately to earn the love of a beautiful wood monster.

It was a rerun.

I grab my laptop and pull it in my lap. I open the slim computer up and log into my work website. My boss was understanding when it came to my pregnancy but he still wanted me to try and work. I finished a few cases and was calling for them when Sans interrupted me.

"Babe I know you're working but can you do something for me." Sans says quietly. I hold a finger up but nod.

"No thank you. Yes I understand, I'll call tomorrow then ok? Yup, goodbye." I close my phone and turn to Sans.

"What do you need babe?"

Sans was holding the flyer for the pregnancy prep class and was studying it.

"This class thing is in the afternoon every tuesday. It looks like it's run by a snowdrake." Sans says chewing on his tongue.

"Well Dr. Anura said we should try it so we may as well try it." I say gulping down some more water. I unwrap a lemon sucker as my stomach turns slightly, better safe than sorry.

"Alright can you call them then? I have to go to work in a bit." Sans says looking up at the clock. It was little past eleven thirty, and I knew he'd be working late tonight.

"Ok babe, I love you." I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too sweetheart." Sans says kissing me back. Sans walks into the bedroom and I heard him open our dresser and the rustle of clothes as he changed. I dial the number on the flyer and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi this is Monster Mommies, this is Andrea how can I help you?" A rather cheery voice says.

"Hello this is Frisk Dreemurr and I was wondering how do I get into your classes?" I say twirling my hair in my finger.

"Why hello Princess! The doctor called before and said you might call! Classes are at two pm every tuesday, and for you they are completely free!" Andrea says brightly.

"You don't have to do that miss, I can pay." I say.

"Nonsense, we would never make the the Princess Angel pay for anything! You saved us all, so this is one way to repay your kindness." Andrea says.

I wince slightly from the name, I really did hate it when they added "Angel" to it. Normally the only ones who call me that are the spiders and froggits.

"If you insist on it then we will be at your Tuesday class this upcoming week. Is that alright?"

"Why of course! We look forward to seeing you Princess, bye!" Andrea hung up quickly leaving me fuming.

"What made you mad." Sans says walking out of the bedroom.

"I hate when they call me Princess." I say twirling my pencil in my fingers.

"Aww that's terrible, Princess." Sans says kissing my cheek before skittering away as I threw a pillow.

"Shuddup." I say sinking into the couch.

"I'll see you at three this morning Princess, don't wait up." Sans says grabbing his car keys.

"You quit that" I say laughing while throwing a pillow at him. Sans easily dodges and chuckles again before closing the door.

Grumbling I stand up and retrieve the pillow before sitting down on the couch. I glance up at the clock and groan internally. My food wasn't due for another twenty minutes.

"Guess we'll have to tough it out huh?" I say rubbing my tummy. He wiggles his magic as an answer making me giggle.

"Let's get down to business." I say grabbing my laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Baby showers and

Comedy

The building that the pregnancy class was held in was a small but humble community center. Sans carried my bag as I looped my arm with his before crossing the street.

"Do we have everything?" Sans mumbles.

"We should. They told us to only bring ourselves." I say gazing up at the building. A brightly colored sign above the door read "Mommy Monsters" with a fanged, smiling female monster holding a bundle.

"You sure this is the right place?" I joke as a few monsters ambled along the street. Mommy monsters was held in a primarily monster neighborhood for obvious reasons, making Sans much more comfortable bringing me here.

"Let's quit gawking and get inside. I'm frozen _to the bone_." Sans says tugging me slightly. I giggle and walk inside the door Sans opened for me. Sans whistles low as he walks in behind me.

The room had shelves and cubbies with lockers along one wall, with boxes of blankets and other baby necessities along another wall. Opposite of that was a few exercise machines with a mirror stretching the entire wall and a couch with a tv adjacent to it. The floor had yoga mats laid out which a few monsters sat at.

"What did we just get ourselves into." I say looking around the room.

"Princess! How wonderful of you to join us!" A bubbly fire monster says bouncing out of nowhere. Her fire crackled and popped as she spoke giving her an even more energetic feeling.

"There's no need to call me that." I say smiling before shaking her hand.

"I know. And hello um, Sans?" The fire monster says extending her hand to Sans.

"Sup." Sans says shaking her hand.

"It's lovely you joined us today! We were just about to start our new mommy class! Why don't you have a seat wherever you feel comfy." She says bouncing away. Sans looks at me before shrugging. I sit down carefully on a dull blue mat and Sans sits cross legged beside me.

The monsters closest to me looked at me in awe and one elbowed the monster with her. A quick sweep of the room showed that it wasn't unusual to bring your significant other with you. There was a small Froggit with her boyfriend, what looked to be a gaggle of Temmies, Dogressa and Dogamy, a bunny monster with her girlfriend and a few others I couldn't name.

"It is so good to see you Princess!" Dogamy says happily.

"I haven't seen you in ages! How far along are you?" I say embracing the dog monster.

"Around a month and a half, we just found out! How about you?" She says rubbing her stomach tenderly.

"Around two months." I say smiling.

"Oh so you're still getting morning sickness too?" She whispers. I nod and groan.

"Yes, and it's so annoying. I just suck on lemons suckers, what do you do?"

"Why I just eat my vomit of course!" Dogamy says with a laugh.

Eww. I lean back and almost gag from hearing it.

"Settle down ladies! Class is ready to start!" The fire monster says standing up. A large snowdrake shuffles into the room and sits heavily.

"Now I assume you are all here because you seek guidance on your newest arrivals?" The snowdrake clicks. We all nod.

"Good good. As of with most monsters, the first trimester is usually the most hectic. Your infant will be experimenting with their magic, your body may react to all the excess magic in your system in various ways as this period is crucial for development. Eat a regular Vegetoid supplied meal a day to insure your magic stays high." The snowdrake croaks out.

She coughs and covers her beak with her wing before swallowing and looking over her glasses at us.

"This is also when your mate will decide to stay or not from the magic being radiated from your body. If the magic is to low, they may leave." She says glancing over at a lone pyramid head monster. The monsters cheeks burn bright red and she avoids eye contact as the elderly monster clucks in disapproval.

"Your homework until next class is to try and find your child's magical wave length. Sync with it, tune into their every need so you will both have a smoother birth." The snowdrake says before standing up and exiting the room. The fire monster bounces on the balls of her feet and sits on a mat in front of us.

"Alright now that Strig has given you all her advice for the week, let's move on to some exercises!" She crackles happily.

"I am so glad that's over." I say as Sans and I walk out of the building. We had done breathing exercises, and a few exercises in how to help battle back pains.

"I felt it was _egg-ucational_." Sans says as a couple walks by pushing their egg in a stroller.

"Sans oh my god." I say snorting.

Sans grins and takes my hand as we cross the street to our car.

"I still don't understand why I had to sit and breath for ten minutes." I say as I open the car door.

"I think it's so you don't pass out from excitement." Sans says buckling his seat belt. I roll my eyes and buckle my own seat belt.

"To home?" I say putting my sunglasses on.

"To home thank god." Sans says looking over his shoulder before pulling out.

"I wonder what she meant by "magical wavelength"." I say doing air quotes.

"It's like your magic heartbeat, most monsters can't sense it. I'm guessing she said that to help you get more in touch with the baby? I dunno." Sans says driving through an intersection.

"Like a heartbeat?" I say putting my hand on my stomach. I frown and listen to the beat of my own heart for a moment before I heard the faint flutter. I concentrate on that quiet sound until it was roaring in my ears. I breathe evenly through my nose as I try and pinpoint it's location.

"Ah, so that's what she meant." I say smiling with my eyes closed.

"Did you find it?" Sans says.

"I think so, it's coming from my stomach so I assume it's his." I say running my hand over my abdomen.

" _warm_ "

The word was said softly in the back of my mind making me jump.

"I think he just talked!" I say opening my eyes.

"What'd he say?" Sans says looking at me with wide eyes.

"He said warm when I rubbed him. He must really like it." I say laughing. I rub my tummy again and relish in his simple words.

" _warm, safe"_

He says in my mind.

"He has a limited vocabulary, I think it's only what he's feeling." I say as he flutters inside me.

"Huh, let me try." Sans says running his hand over me.

" _protector"_

Was said softly in my head.

"He called you his protector." I say looking at Sans.

Sans had his hand frozen on my abdomen in awe. He looks at me and gives me a watery smile.

"He called me that?" Sans says as his blue tears gather around the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah. He feels warm and safe and protected around you." I say kissing his cheek gently.

"Oh my god." Sans says as a few tears slide down his skull.

"Hey don't cry. He likes you." I say wiping a tear away.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy. I'm so fucking happy." Sans says rubbing his face on his arm while driving. I smile and tune back into my fluttering monsters mind.

"I wonder if he can understand me." I say. " _Can you hear me little one?"_ I call out in my head. I wait patiently but get no answer.

"He must only be able to communicate his needs." I say slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry about it babe, at least you can hear him." Sans says patting my leg while looking right and left. Sans turns into our parking garage and parks.

"How long that take us, an hour?" Sans says glancing at his watch.

"Considering we left at two and it's nearly four yeah." I say chuckling.

*buzzbuzz*

"Shit where's my phone." I say rummaging through my purse.

"Aha!" I say finding the vibrating cell. "Hello?"

"Helloooooo darling, are you near home?" Mettaton's silken voice says from the phone.

"Who is it?" Sans says.

"Mettaton." I say covering the receiver. Sans rolls his eyes and takes my hand to help me cross the street.

"Yeah we're almost home. Why?" I say slightly confused.

"No reason darling, no reason." Mettaton says drawing out his words. He promptly hangs up leaving me staring at my phone in confusion.

"Wonder what that was about." I mumble as I punch in my number on the door.

"SURPRISE!" I squeal in shock after we open our apartment door. Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Nice Cream Guy, Muffet, the ex royal guards, and a rather confused Burgerpants were standing in our living room which was decorated with streamers and balloons.

"What! What's wrong!" Sans says throwing an arm in front of me letting his eye glow brightly as he summoned one of his blasters.

"Calm down dear, it's just us." Mettaton says coyly. Sans sees everyone in the room and quickly drops his arm but wraps it around me protectively.

"What's all this?" I say embracing Mettaton.

"Why your baby shower darling!" Mettaton says pulling away slightly. He wraps a robotic arm around my shoulders and leads me to everyone.

"Hey punk!"

"H….hi Frisk." Alphys and Undyne say while Undyne hands me a brightly wrapped package with a sparkly red bow on it. "

Sit down dearest, you'll need to." Mettaton says having me sit on the couch.

"You didn't need to do this you guys." I say smiling at everyone.

"But of course we did my child! It's not every day that the saviour of monsters has a child." Toriel says smiling warmly at me.

"Now quick everyone, we have presents to open!" Mettaton says with a great sweep of his arm.

"Open ours first punk!" Undyne says with her arm slung over Alphys shoulders.

"I didn't deserve all of this." I say slowly opening the gift. Nestled among the bright green wrapping paper was a one piece baby outfit with a package of pacifiers that looked like bows. The outfit looked like a mock version of Undyne's armor. When I lifted it out to admire it more a small spear fell out.

"I s...said no weapons!" Alphys says glaring at Undyne who was smiling sheepishly.

"But what if they get attacked!" Undyne says picking the small spear up.

"I don't think a baby needs a spear." Sans says leaning lazily on the couch. I giggle and turn back to the outfit.

"It's wonderful. I love it so much! Thank you guys." I say hugging Alphys.

"And thank you for giving them their first weapon Undyne. I'll make sure they learn how to use it." I say winking at Undyne. Undyne grins and puffs her chest out.

"OOH OOH! MY TURN!" Papyrus says waving his arms excitedly. Burgerpants quickly grabs the present off the table of gifts I had failed to see earlier.

The size of the presents is to intimidating to take on by myself.

Burgerpants hands the crudely wrapped gift to me before hopping back as Mettaton glares at him.

"Gee Paps, didn't know you were so _present_ able." Sans says.

"BROTHER! DO NOT INFECT MY MIND WITH YOUR MISUSE OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE!" Papyrus shrieks. I chuckle and open the large box.

"Oh wow." I say pulling out the bright red scarf.

"I WANTED THE BABY TO MATCH THE GREATEST MONSTER IN ALL OF HISTORY! SO I LET HIM HAVE ONE OF MY OLD ONES!" Papyrus says proudly. The red scarf was frayed at the ends and had a few holes but it was made of surprisingly warm material.

"Thank you so much Papyrus." I say softly stroking the warm fabric. I look in the box again and pull out a few blankets, hats, little red socks, and finally a mini battle body.

"You gave him a battle _buddy_?" Sans says looking at the small armor set.

"WHY OF COURSE! SO THEY MAY DO THE "COSPLAY" THING WITH ME LATER!" Papyrus says grinning.

Papyrus never wore his battle body on the surface but still said he missed it.

"It's amazing Paps, thank you." I say pulling him down to kiss his cheek.

"NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR THE NEPHEW OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus says making sparkles appear around his face as he grinned.

Napstablook phased into the room beside me and places a small box in my hands.

"this is my gift, i hope you like it." He says mournfully. I smile warmly at the shy ghost and unwrap the box. I pull out a cd of sleep music, a stuffed annoying dog, and a pair of designer headphones.

"is it bad? i'm so sorry, i messed up." Napstablook says phasing away slowly.

"No this is perfect! I wanted a sleep cd for when they get cranky! It's going to be even better since you made it Blooky!" I say hugging the annoying dog plushie.

"you like it? wow." Napstablook says blushing.

"I love it Napstablook, it's perfect." I say with a smile. Napstablook blushes even deeper and hovers by Mettaton.

"Alright us next." Royal guard one said stepping forward. Burgerpants grabbed a present off the leaning pile and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I say to Burgerpants.

"Don't mention it." He says looking away from Mettaton's glare.

"Let me open it." Sans says plopping down beside me. Sans ripped the wrapping paper off and reached inside.

"Huh? What's this?" Sans says holding up a mobile.

"It's something you put over the crib to help them sleep." I say taking the delicate machine. They had modified it so it spun with magic, not batteries. Tiny monsters hung from the strings with a bright red heart in the center.

"It's beautiful. Thank you guys so much!" I say happily as Sans fiddled with it.

"There we go." Sans says getting the mobile to spin. A tiny music box played making me freeze.

"That's…. Asriel's song." I say softly.

"I suggested they put it in since it always soothed a crying child." Toriel says. Tears gathered at my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm always emotional now." I say laughing as Muffet hands me a tissue.

"We're glad you like it." the ex royal guard pair says holding hands. They had given me a few outfits and some swaddling blankets.

"Ahuhuhu, are you ready for ours?" Muffet says dangling a spider from her hand. I take the giant spider and pet it gently making it purr.

"I'm ready." I say laughing slightly as Burgerpants hands me the elaborate gift.

"From us spiders to you deary. Free of charge this time" Muffet says with a giggle. I open the box to find a china tea set, a set of bibs woven from spider silk, and a toy spider.

"These are beautiful, thank you Muffet." I say smiling at the spider monster. I hand the purring tarantula back to Muffet and rub my stomach slightly.

"Alright darling, my turn!" Mettaton says. Burgerpants grabs several large boxes and stands by me.

"There will be more after these." He says scratching his head.

"Alright thank you." I say smiling again.

"You get that one, I got these." Sans says tackling the large box.

I carefully open a smaller gift and lift the bright pink dress.

"Oh how adorable! And you even gave me some cute shoes and a headband with it! thank you!" I say running my hand over the light pink lace. The other box held some more clothing with a ton of socks and hats.

"Wow a high chair, guess I won't have to _get on their level._ " Sans says as the box falls open to show a high chair.

"Don't, we needed one." I say elbowing Sans in the ribs. Sans rolls his eyes but grins.

"There's more darlings!" Mettaton says gesturing to the table where there was still a full table. Sighing I stand up to go unwrap more.

After unwrapping all of Mettaton's gifts we had almost a complete nursery set. He had given us a rocking chair, a dresser, a cute crib and bassinet set, a bouncing seat, a changing table, a hanging seat, a set of lamps, and a genius diaper genie. When the garbage was thrown in it was teleported to the garbage dump underground.

"Whew, thank you so much Mettaton." I say sitting down gratefully.

"Don't mention it darling. Now it's Toriel's turn!" He says as Toriel steps forward. She hands me a small box and smiles patiently. I unwrap the present and gasp. Inside was a hand knitted blanket with matching hats.

"I also have a quilt made up in another box." Toriel says looking over at the noticeably smaller pile of presents.

"This is amazing mom." I say hugging her as tears threaten to spill over.

"Do not cry my child." Toriel says wiping my cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's just so much and I don't deserve your kindness." I say laughing shakily.

"You are more than worthy of this child." Toriel says gently. I nod and wipe my eyes.

"Here." Asgore says hastily giving me a package.

"Oh thank you." I say taking the present from him.

"Give me one moment though." I say sitting down wiping away my tears again. Sans gently wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you." I say kissing his cheek and giving him a watery smile.

"I'm sorry you guys, it's just… I never thought we'd make it." I say.

"You needn't worry child."

"Yeah punk, we're all here."

I look around the room and see everyone's smiling faces. I could feel their happiness radiating off, and it filled me with determination. I nod and wipe my face again before slowly opening Asgore's gift. Inside was a striped shirt and a straw hat with some overalls.

"I know it is rather big, but I wanted to get them something if they ever wanted to start gardening." Asgore says quietly.

"I'm sure he'd love to garden with you." I say hugging the tiny clothing to my chest.

"Guess it's my turn." The nice cream guy says laughing nervously. He hands Sans a package and gives me one as well.

"Oh wow, look at these little slipper!" I squeal holding up the tiny nice cream slippers. Everyone aww's and gushes over how small the socks were while Sans unwraps the other box.

"Wow, a hat with bunny ears. Clever." Sans says lifting the tiny hat with floppy ears.

"Ooh how adorable!" I say stroking the soft hat.

"Thanks." Sans says putting the hat back.

"All that's left now is clothes and a few blankets." Mettaton says helping me stand.

"Now it's time for some games!" He says clapping his hands. I hear Sans groan as Mettaton leads me to a table where he had a diaper bag.

"Is it a teething ring?" Toriel says with her eyes closed reaching in the bag.

"Correct again!" Mettaton sings handing Toriel a goody bag. She already had six under her chair and she giggled as she opened this one.

"Figured she'd be the best at this." Undyne grumbles crossing her legs in annoyance. The game was guess the baby item, and you reached inside a diaper bag and guessed what you were holding. Toriel was of course winning.

"Your turn Alphys dear." Mettaton said handing her the large bag. Alphys swallowed and closed her eyes before reaching inside.

"Uh… um… what?" She says holding up a rattle.

"Is it a bottle?"

"Nope!"

Alphys eyebrows scrunched together as she sniffed the object.

"Is it um, a braclet?" Alphys said.

"Wrong again darling! One last guess!" Mettaton sang hanging off of Papyrus.

I smiled as Alphys turned bright red and started sweating profusely.

"Ouch." I say rubbing my stomach with a frown.

"What was that for?" I grumble as he wiggles his magic inside me again.

"You alright?" Sans says at my side in an instant.

"I think so, he just made his magic jab me. Must be getting comfy." I say trying to hide my grimace with a smile.

"Remember that you can tune into his needs remember?" Sans says as Alphys finally guessed a rattle.

"Fuck I forgot that, thanks babe." I curse myself for being such a idiot sometimes. I close my eyes and focus on my wiggling baby's magic to try and guess what he wanted.

" _...hungry….."_

He finally says softly.

"Hungry huh? Should have known." I say opening my eyes.

"Your turn daddy dearest!" Mettaton says thrusting the bag into Sans arms. Sans looks down at the bag with surprised eyes but reaches in anyway.

"You have to close your eyes sweetheart." Mettaton says quietly. Sans glares at him but closes his eyes before plucking out a pacifier.

"It's a pacifier." He says opening his eyes after speaking.

"Amazing! A wonderful guess indeed! Here is your prize!" Mettaton says taking the bag back and giving Sans a goody bag.

"Your turn mommy!" Mettaton says to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, give me just a moment. I'm a little hungry." I say rubbing my stomach.

"But of course darling! Eat as much as you want then we shall continue!" Mettaton says with a dramatic sweep of his arms. Sans takes my hand and helps me stand. He takes my arm and leads me to the kitchen where he opens the fridge for a box of food.

"How's some meatballs sound?" Sans says opening the tupperware. I wrinkle my nose and sniff around.

"I'm not really in the mood for greasy meat, do we have some fruit?" I say hopefully.

"Yeah we got some apples and a few grapes. Want me to cut them up?" Sans says putting the meatballs back in exchange for the round fruit.

"You don't have to." I say but Sans had already taken a knife and was peeling several apples at once.

"Snack on the grapes until I finish with these babe so you don't get to hungry." Sans says expertly coring the fruit. I pop a few grapes in my mouth and hug Sans from behind.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I say burrowing my face into his warm but boney shoulders.

"I should be saying that. You keep me from being _bonley._ " Sans says making me giggle.

"I HEARD THAT BROTHER! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ENGLISH SPEAKERS!" Papyrus hollers from the living room.

Sans chuckles and turns around with a plate of thinly sliced apples with a bit of whip cream on them.

"I love you, a whole _skele-ton_." I say nuzzling my nose on his rough cheek bone.

"Wow thats alot." Sans says sarcastically before kissing me gently.

"I love you too Frisk." Sans says softly. He places his hand on my cheek and runs his thumb over my skin.

"I'm the lucky one." He says gazing at me with warm eyes. I grin and nuzzle his hand before plucking an apple off the plate.

"Mmm' schtill hungry ya no?" I say around the apple. Sans laughs and takes my hand as we walk back in the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Center Point

"I think that part goes….here."

"No that's part 2a, we need part 2f."

"I'm pretty sure it says this part. Hand me the screwdriver."

"Sans look at the example. That part goes there and that goes here. Would you stop- give me the paper back!"

Sans and I were currently splayed out in our spare bedroom attempting to put together the complex crib Mettaton had given us. Sans eyes scanned the paper then frowned. He took the small screw out from the wooden pole and grabbed the decorative trim.

"You were right." He mutters out while screwing the correct piece in.

"I told you." I say sticking my tongue out.

Sans scowls as he looks over the paper once more.

"That just leaves putting the grate up and the mattress in." Sans says wiping the sweat off his skull. Sans lifts the wooden grate up and carefully slides it in place. He wiggles it to insure it was in tight before standing back.

"Looks like we did it." I say rubbing my distended stomach.

I was about ⅔ of the way through my pregnancy now, meaning my stomach had ballooned out on my tiny frame. Sans wrapped his arm around my middle and squeezed me gently.

"I hope he likes it." Sans says looking at the wooden crib. It was a rather large crib, and it barely fit in our spare bedroom.

The left side of it held a small storage unit with the crib stretching out on the right. There was a small drawer directly underneath the crib and the small mattress inside was one of the best available.

I sigh and imagine how the crib would look with my little wiggler inside it.

"Alright I'm going to start putting the sheets and side guards on." I say waving my hand to bring the boxes zooming at me.

"Ok, I'm getting started on the dresser." Sans says pressing his teeth against my forehead before giving me a parting squeeze.

I carefully lower myself on the ground with a grunt and bring the boxes of blankets and sheets to my side with my magic. I levitated the mattress out of the crib and settled it in front of me so I could start putting the sheets on it.

I pull out the tan sheets dotted with teddy bears and wrap it carefully on the mattress. Using my magic I wrapped the crib guards on the inside to keep tiny fingers from grabbing things. While the knots were being tied in the crib I levitated the mattress back inside. Everything sat together nicely as I finished tying the last knot, I turned my attention to the boxes upon boxes of baby clothes I had to sort through.

"I love you to death Mettaton but this is so much." I say under my breath. I decide to leave the clothes until Sans had finished the dresser, it made more sense than sorting through them and having to redo it. I stood up and dusted my pants off and headed into the kitchen.

" _thirsty"_

My wiggler said softly.

"Yeah, momma is to baby." I say grabbing a bottle of sea tea.

With my strictly magic diet going on I had switched from Temmie flake infused water in favor of more magically packed drinks. My favorite was still spider cider but it upset my stomach after so long.

I take a long swig from the bottle and sigh as I felt the cool liquid trickle down my throat.

"Feel better now baby?" I say patting my tummy. I could almost see him nodding in my stomach making me laugh.

"Babe can you grab me a drink please?" Sans calls out from the nursery.

"Sure." I grab a can of MTT brand soda and pad back to the room.

Sans had managed to get most of the dresser together with his magic and his hands. He was currently screwing the back panel on while he had the drawers being assembled with magic.

"Thanks babe." Sans says wiping his skull off before taking the beverage. A quick glance at the clock told me it was almost noon.

"We've got half an hour before my doctor's visit so I'm going to fold all the blankets and put the finishing touches on the crib." I say. Sans nods and gulps his drink down.

"Alright I'm nearly done." He says belching. I wrinkle my nose but laugh.

"So gross sometimes." I say folding a few blankets. Sans grins and winks at me.

" _Tibia_ honest I didn't think it was gross." He says finishing the back of the dresser. He snaps his fingers making the finished drawers zoom into place.

"How's it look?" Sans says wiping the metal bits off.

"It looks great, I'm glad Mettaton thought to get us a matching set." I say hovering the now folded pile of blankets into a drawer.

Most of the furniture Mettaton had given us matched except for the antique rocking chair. Apparently a rocking chair was something monsters passed down and considered it extremely important.

I ran my hand over the knobbly wood and marveled at the craftmanship. Mettaton had received it from Toriel, who had said it had been the same rocking chair her mother and grandmother had used.

"Looks like a baby's room." Sans says looking around the room.

"Oh shove off." I say with a laugh. I bring a few boxes of clothes closer to me and start sorting through them.

"Should we hang some?" Sans says helping me with the gigantic pile of clothing.

"I think only the summer pieces, he's going to be using most of the jackets and one piece sets now since it's cold." I say as I hang a cute summer dress. Even though I knew he was a boy I wasn't going to restrict his clothing. Not to mention they had given me so many adorable clothes.

"What's this?" Sans says holding up a dressing gown.

"It's what you put them in when you don't want them naked, but you don't really feel like dressing them." I say watching Sans stare at the tiny dress.

"Toriel must have given us that, it's got the undergrounds sign sewn on it." I say pointing out the herald stitched in on the breast pocket. Sans shrugs and folds the dress up in the pajama section.

We folded and sorted through all of the clothing until it was almost time to leave.

"Where's my shoes?" I say searching for my sneakers.

"Probably on your feet." Sans calls out from the closet.

Grumbling I looked down and noticed my shoes were indeed on my feet. Sitting down heavily I tie my shoes quickly and sigh.

"Need help up sweetheart?" Sans says appearing in front of me.

"Yes." I say with a pout. Sans grins and takes my hand and helps me stand.

"What were his magic levels today?" I say checking my pockets for the small tool.

"I think it was almost 310 mp. Considering you're only 200 I think he's doing great." Sans says with a wink. I rolled my eyes but winced in pain as he shifted inside me. He was extremely active now and he moved like crazy. Sans saw my pained look and looked at me with worry filled eyes.

"I'm alright, he's just getting comfy." I say mustering up a weak smile.

"Are you sure? The doctor says if it gets to painful to talk about it." Sans says gathering me up in a gentle hug.

"No I'm fine, really I am." I say. Sans studies my face for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright I believe you. Now let's get going." Sans says. He picks me up very carefully before leaping through the interdimensional hole to the underground. Sans lands with a dull thud and he gently sets me down. The clinics bright atmosphere calmed him down as we walked inside.

As we sat in the waiting room my hand ran over my stomach like a nervous tick. I could feel my wiggler's soul purring happily as I stroked my abdomen, and it always made me smile knowing he liked my touch already. I looked over at Sans phone and saw he was texting Toriel about our plans for later today.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I say nudging Sans ribcage.

"Not really, I'd rather stay at home and watch baby tv." Sans says with a grin.

Since my wiggler had started moving so much Sans had nicknamed it baby tv when he was extra energetic.

It was one of his favorite past times.

I could be doing any number of things with Sans skull resting comfortably on my chest as he watched in awe as our baby would move. He always knew when Sans was near and he'd move extra hard in hopes of having Sans hand rub my stomach.

And right now he was trying to grab his father's attention. I winced again as he accidently kicked my ribs making Sans look at me worriedly. Sans cocked an eye socket and noticed my hand rubbing my stomach. Realization lit his pupils and he leaned down by my abdomen.

"Now you listen here bud, stop kicking your mommy or else I won't let you take naps with me when you get out." Sans says in a mock order. I felt him flutter in my stomach before settling down.

Sans nods and rubs my tummy. "That's what I thought, now behave today."

I giggle as I felt his soul purr happily again.

"As I was saying, I don't mind dinners with the family so much. But does Tori have to have them every single month?" Sans says texting my adoptive mother back.

"It's so we stay in touch. We're a giant family, you gotta love it." I say scrolling through the undernet.

"Sometimes I wish we weren't such a big family. It gets annoying hearing everyone's advice." Sans grumbles.

"Their just trying to help, we're a big deal remember? It's not every day that one of the underground's most prominent scientist and ambassador have a baby." I say scratching his thigh bone. Sans huffs again but doesn't try and further the conversation.

We sit comfortably for another ten minutes until a shaky deer monster nurse calls my name. Sans takes my hand and follows the timid nurse to the examination room.

"R...ri...right h...here Princess." The nurse says timidly. I smile and thank her before sitting down gratefully in the plush chair. Sans hops up on the exam table and swings his legs.

"Wonder what the doc will freak out over today." Sans says picking at the lint on his jacket.

"Dunno. Last time it was because his skin tone was darker than mine." I say with a shrug.

At my last visit Doctor Anura had done another ultrasound and had almost croaked, no pun intended, at the sight he had seen. My little wiggler had shifted to his human form for the first time since he had revealed he could and the doc had been amazed with his skin color. I was a light tan all the time but my wiggler was a much darker shade.

"I bet it'll be because of how high his magic levels are. We're measuring him by boss monster levels now." Sans says swinging his right leg so hard his leg flies off.

"Mind helping me on my feet?" Sans says wiggling his detached limb.

"Ugh I hate when you do that." I say picking up the shaking bone.

"I find that offensive." Sans says acting offended as I reattach the limb to his knee socket.

"Kid'll do it too so get used to it babycakes." Sans says bending the joint.

"What do you mean? Will he separate himself for fun?" I say shocked.

"Nah. But when we learn we can take ourselves apart man oh man is it fun." Sans says taking his hand off and wiggling it at me. I pretend to throw up but smile behind my hand.

" **Good evening princess."** Doctor Anura's scratchy voice booms. I look up to see the frog monster scratching his chin thoughtfully while looking at a clipboard.

"Nice to see you doc. No croakin today?" Sans says with his usual cocky grin. The doctor grumbles but pulls out a few tools before bringing his stool out and sitting on it heavily in front of me.

" **Have you been feeling any levels of magical discomfort or symptoms?"** Doctor Anura says checking my stats quickly.

"Nope. But I have noticed that he's been talking more and more." I say extending my arm for him to check my pulse. Doctor Anura's tongue sticks out when he concentrates making it hard to pay attention. He takes his webbed hand off my wrist and coughs.

" **You are looking quite alright. Your hp is even above your max."** Anura says jotting down a few notes on the papers.

" **Now if you would please."** Doctor Anura says gesturing to the table.

Sans hops off and helps me up so that I could lay down. Doctor Anura makes a deep rumble noise, which summons a few nurses into the room. The doctor brings the large machine over that lets us peer inside my stomach and rests the cold metal on my abdomen.

" **Now we can see how developed the little thing is."** Doctor Anura croaks. Sans and I looks to my right at the screen where an image was slowly coming into focus. The nurses behind me frantically took notes as Doctor Anura quickly spoke in his own language.

"Looks like he's going to have my dad's fangs." Sans says quietly while looking at the tiny skeleton nestled inside me. I squinted and looked at his jaw where he had sharp fangs already growing.

"Your dad had fangs like that?" I say turning to look at Sans.

"Yup, Paps has them too. Supposedly they run in the family, so I'm the only one who got my moms fangs." Sans says pointing at his short teeth. I look over at the screen again to compare the two.

Sans were short and not very threatening, while my wigglers was longer and looked like they could really pack a punch.

"Huh, I never noticed you were so…..toothless." I say grinning. Sans groans and nudges me gently. I laugh as Doctor Anura clears his throat.

" **If you two will direct your attention to his soul now."** Doctor Anura says taking a few pictures of the screen.

Sans and I looked at the bright red soul tucked away in his chest and finally noticed what the doctor was mentioning. His red soul had a faint outline of purple glowing around it. Every now and again it would come close enough to touch his soul and his magic would spike before returning to his usual levels.

"What's that mean?" I ask the doctor.

" **It means he is starting to get ready to leave. Once those outlines fuse with his soul he will be born."** Doctor Anura says waving his webbed hand at the purple lines.

"What are the outlines?" Sans says looking confused.

" **In a normal monster birth they mean the fusion of parents magic and childs, but in your case it will mean the fusion of a human soul with monster magic"** Doctor Anura says writing down a few more things before looking at me.

" **I expect you to come here for the birth correct?"** He grumbles.

"Yeah, but should we have a human doctor too just in case?" I say squeezing Sans cold hand.

" **I was about to ask that. I have a nurse here who's girlfriend is a human nurse that specializes in birth. We could arrange for her to be present during that time if you wish."** Doctor Anura says waving the nurses out of the room.

"That would probably be for the best." Sans says helping me sit up when Doctor Anura takes the machine away. I rub my cold skin gratefully and sigh as he wiggles inside me. I was pretty sure he knew when we looked at him and he didn't care for it.

" **You still have a month or so to go before we have to worry about this but I'd rather be prepared for this then rushed. I will contact the nurse and see to the arrangements, in the meantime I expect you to continue with your magical diet. I also suggest restraining from using your magic from this point on and daily exercise."** Doctor Anura says rubbing his large wet eyes with his tongue. I could hear Sans gag behind me but kept a straight face.

"Alright thank you very much Doctor. I look forward to our next visit." I say flashing him a bright smile. The frog monster blinks but grins as best as his lips would allow him to. Doctor Anura ushers us out of the room and waves goodbye.

"Welp, he didn't freak out this time." Sans says walking me down the hallway.

"Probably because he knows not to switch in front of him anymore. I wish we could see him at home." I say rubbing my stomach as we waved goodbye to the monsters at the front desk.

"Nothin we can do about that." Sans says with a shrug.

"I know." I say sighing.

Sans wrapped his arm around my waist as his eye glowed bright blue. I blinked and we were back outside our apartment building. The effects of teleportation through magic was much different then transdimensional travel. My vision swam as I sagged against Sans for support. I felt him flutter inside me panickedly. I ran my hand over my stomach to soothe him as Sans punched in our numbers at the front door.

"I hate traveling like that." I grumble as we walk up the steps in the building to our apartment.

"I know, but I can't pick you up anymore." Sans says pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Are you calling me fat?" I say holding my bulging stomach looking offended.

"No no no, I'd never call you that. You're just er, carrying my child. So you're slightly different." Sans says choosing his words very carefully. I stare at Sans making him sweat until I nod.

"Let's get ready for tonight now." I say walking into our apartment. I heard Sans breathe out heavily before he followed me.

"No need to bite my head off." Sans mumbles as he closes the door behind him.

"I was just teasing babe." I say punching his arm lightly. Sans rattles his bones making me laugh.

"You _crack me up_." Sans says as his arm detaches from his shoulder.

"Must you always do that." I say picking his arm up. His free hand flips me the bird before clicking itself back in place.

"Now we got a few before we hafta head over and I got work to do." Sans says plopping down on the couch with his laptop.

"While you do that I'm going to finish putting the clothes away." I say hanging my jacket up. Sans waves his hand at me before placing his reading glasses on to work.

The nursery was just as we left it, with most of his clothes put away but a still impressive pile left over.

"You are going to be the best dressed baby of the century." I tell my wiggler as I fold more clothes.

My hand stopped as I grabbed silken fabric.

Curious I tugged the article out of the pile. I was greeted with a fluffy anime dress with matching boots and headband.

"Looks like Alphys and Undyne sneaked this in. Guess what you're wearing when you go see them?" I say chuckling as I hang the cute dress up.

"They'll make you an anime nerd just like them. Everyone's so excited to meet you." I say out loud while finishing up a small section of clothes.

I could feel him drinking up my words, and I knew he was already aware of most of what was going on.

"I can't wait to meet you." I say softly rubbing my stomach. He fluttered inside me while his soul glowed happily. I laugh and keep a hand on my abdomen while I finished folding.

"My child how have you been faring lately?" Toriel says over her glass of water. Sans and I were seated along the enormous table in Toriel's home as monsters from all over conversed around us.

"Pretty good. We finished setting the nursery up today." I say as Sans squeezes my hand.

"Fantastic! Did you enjoy the rocking chair?" She says clasping her hands on the table in front of her.

"It's beautiful mom! I'm sure it'll get used when he shows up." I say with a smile.

"Speaking of, how's the squirt doing punk?" Undyne says picking up on the conversation.

"Topped out at 310 mp today." Sans says with one eye closed.

"T...that's amazing! It's a….at least as high as a bo….boss monster." Alphys stammers out.

"That's what our doctor said. I can only imagine how powerful he'll end up being." I say running a hand over my stomach. He wiggles inside me happily as his magic buzzes inside me.

"Is he moving?" Mettaton says draping himself over my shoulder.

"Yeah, you wanna feel?" I say standing up. Mettaton nods vigorously and places his hand on mine.

"Now keep it here and wait." I say. A few moments later he wiggles inside me making Mettaton squeal.

"Papy, come feel this!" Mettaton says excitedly. Papyrus bounces over and places his hand by Mettaton.

"WOWIE! HE MUST KNOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEARBY! HE IS A GENIUS FOR KNOWING HOW GREAT I AM!" Papyrus says with a nyee. I chuckle and let everyone press a hand to my bulging stomach.

Toriel and Asgore's reactions were the best. Toriel gasped and nearly cried, while Asgore had swept me up in a hug. Flowey didn't want to but pressed a leaf against my stomach nonetheless.

"It's...moving." The small flower says confused.

"He likes you, can you feel his magic?" I say softly as he kicks wildly.

"It's so warm and…. nice." Flowey says looking up at me with wide eyes.

"He really likes you, when he's born would you like to see him?" I ask Flowey. The evil flower nods dumbly and stares at his leaf on my stomach.

"I would like to see him." He says pulling his leaf away. I nod and smile sweetly at the former prince before sitting back down.

The dinner went by quickly with a bunch of belly rubs. But all good things of fun must end and I found myself sitting in the car far to soon.

"That was a fun night." I say humming. Sans grunts in response.

"What's gotten you so grumpy?" I say nudging him.

"Huh? Oh nothin kiddo." Sans says rubbing his eye sockets.

"Obviously something's up, you never call me kiddo anymore." I say accusingly. Sans gives me a tired grin and sighs.

"Couldn't hide anything from you could I? Well, I just didn't like how that creepy flower was touching you alright?" Sans says his fingers tensing around the steering wheel.

"Hey hey, it's alright. Flowey was just curious. Besides, he's got good in him. I know it."

"You think everyone has good in them, even when they don't." Sans says shaking his head.

"I found good in you." I say quietly.

Sans opens his mouth to speak but mumbles to himself. He was quiet the rest of the way home.

I sigh and sit in the rocking chair in the nursery while Sans runs the magic reader over my abdomen.

"He had 310 earlier and he's already at 312." Sans says writing down the numbers in a spiral notebook.

Sans had kept meticulous records of his growth since the first ultrasound, making the notebook he held covered in calculations and notes.

"Mom and dad both barley hit 320 on their good days. I can only imagine how he'll handle his own magic." I say as Sans mumbles numbers to himself. Sans jots down a few more things before looking up at me with a grin.

"Just means we'll have a _bone-fide_ monster on our hands." Sans says with a wink. I giggle and reach my hand out. Sans helps me stand and watches me stretch.

"Feeling hungry yet?" He says aloud. Sans had been trying to talk with him lately, and to my surprise he answered.

" _hungry"_

He whispered in my head.

"Yeah he is. Do we still have some nice cream?" I say perking up.

"Lemme see, you go ahead and sit down babe." Sans says helping me sit on our couch before flipping the light switch in our kitchen.

"Ya know as much as I hated those birthing classes I'm glad we went." I say nudging the flyer on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Sans says carrying a bottle of sea tea, my vitamins, and a nice cream.

"Because I don't think humans would have known what to do if my soul suddenly sprang out of my chest." I say giggling. Sans snorts and hands me most of the things in his arms before gently sitting down besides me.

"Humans are still far behind monsters when it comes to understanding their own species." Sans says watching me gulp down my daily vitamins and unwrap my nice cream. I shrug around my nice cream while Sans turns the tv on. We sit comfortably while Sans works. I had discovered that he liked listening to certain children's shows. One of his favorites was one, of course, starring Mettaton which was what was on.

I was scrolling through my email about some meetings we had to attend after he was born when I felt something tug my soul. I frown and wait for the feeling to return. Feeling nothing I shrug and continue working. I didn't feel it for the rest of the night but I had a nagging feeling that I should worry about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Soul Food

"Ma'am, I need this done today."

"Yeah yeah I got it. Don't worry sir I'll get it done!" I say smiling at my boss. He gave me a curt nod and walked away making me breath a sigh of relief.

I was currently situated in my small cubicle at my insurance job attempting to work on a case when my boss had dumped three more cases on my desk. I ruffle my hair and click my pen.

I didn't mind the extra work but the weird tugging in my soul I felt last week had returned. Only now it was raging.

Wincing, I swivel in my chair and grab the stack of legal papers before heaving myself off the chair.

I waddle my way to the copy room so I could start mailing out my clients coverage plans when a stabbing pain in my soul made me double over.

It felt like someone had plunged a syringe in my soul and was slowly dribbling cold water deep inside me. I gasp for air and hold my tummy as my wiggler flutters inside me panickedly.

"Frisk are you…. Okay?"

I turn around to see one 0f my coworkers looking at me with concern in his face.

"Yeah I'm… I'm good. Just getting resituated is all." I say mustering up a weak smile as I stand back up. The throbbing pain in my soul had died down, leaving nothing but an aching chill in my red heart.

Grabbing my copies I quickly make my way back to my chair and text Sans. Maybe he'd know why my soul was acting strange.

I had finished most of my work for the day when Sans finally texted me back.

*Hey babe what's wrong?*

*My soul feels weird. It's like something's pouring cold water on it.*

*That's definitely not normal. We might want to get that checked out.*

*That's what I was thinking.*

*Here, I'll take my break early, you go home, and then I'll take ya to the doc's. Sound good?*

*Yeah. Thanks babe, I love you.*

*No prob sweetheart, love you too.*

I put my phone back in my purse and heave the large bag over my shoulder.

"Have a good night Frisk, thanks for coming in."

"It's no big deal, I don't mind coming in." I say brightly before waving goodbye to my boss.

Once outside I quickly teleport to my apartment building. I punch my numbers in and slide my card to open the door.

"Heya."

I screech and whirl around with my magic gathered around my hands. Sans was standing behind me with his usual shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Jegus Sans you know better than to scare me like that!" I say punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Couldn't resist, you're always so easy to scare." Sans says pulling me into a light hug and pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"You ready to go to the doctors?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright close your eyes."

I scrunch my eyes closed and hang on tightly to Sans chest as the dizzying feeling of teleportation hits me.

"Okay, open your eyes."

We had landed directly in front of the small clinic, I take Sans hand and hurry inside.

"Princess? What brings you in today?" The clam monster receptionist says.

"I'm having some issues with my soul, could Doctor Anura fit me in?" I say rubbing my stomach nervously.

"Certainly! It will be a short wait Princess." She says clicking away on her computer.

Thanking her, I settle down in one of the many plush arm chairs with Sans by my side. I gasp when the throbbing pain in my soul returned.

"Are you okay?" Sans says looking at me worriedly.

"I think so, it's just….. It hurts." I say holding my stomach.

Sans takes my hand and rubs circles on my palm as the foreign feeling increases. It felt like an icy hand had clawed it's way inside me.

My wiggler was beginning to panic inside me. His soul drummed and his heartbeat was erratic.

"Sans, we need the doctor. He's hurting." I manage to say as the frozen hand clenched on my soul.

"He's hurting? I'm getting the doctor now." Sans says snapping his fingers and disappearing.

The chilled hand stabbed itself deep in my red heart causing my soul to spring out of my chest. I gasp and reach for it before blacking out.

"Greetings. It has been a long time hasn't it, Princess?"

I jerk my head up and see the monster.

Chara.

They were smiling patiently with their cherry red cheeks stretched wide.

They giggle in very childlike way and put their hands behind their back.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Frisk. Longer than you could imagine." They say cocking their head to the side.

"What do you want Chara." I say flatly.

"What I've always wanted. A soul. Your soul. And since your body's so open and distracted with your growing child, I finally have my chance." They say appearing in front of me.

I flinch but hold firm.

Years had passed since I had seen the forgotten child. I towered over them now and it helped me feel a little stronger.

"You can't have my soul unless I give it to you, how did you think that was going to work out Chara?" I say glaring down at them.

"I am very glad you asked!" They say giggling with delight.

They snap their fingers and a small purple ball appears above them.

"Do you see this? This is your unborn child's soul." They say pressing a hand delicately on the smooth surface. The purple orb crackles with magic and stings them making them retract their hand. They grimace and rub their hand before looking at me.

"It is beautiful is it not? What is even more beautiful, is the different ways I can destroy it." They say smiling wickedly.

"You… You can't! You're not connected to them! You're attached to my soul and mine alone!" I cry out as they wave their hand. A knife had appeared in their small hands.

"They are an extension of you. And, if you don't agree to give me your soul. I will kill them." They say. They lifted their hand and plunged the knife in the purple orb making an inhuman scream. Black blood poured out of their eyes and stained their cherubic face as they laughed manically.

"No! Stop! Please, don't hurt them!" I cry out as my child's screams were cut off.

"I will only stop if you give me your soul." They say turning the knife inside his soul with a twist of their wrist.

"I…. I'll give it to you. But only if you swear to leave them out of this!" I say holding my hand to my chest.

"I swear." They say crossing their fingers over the chest and giving me a pouty look.

I breath in and summon my soul.

The cherry red heart floated pensively in the air as they skip forward to grab it.

They snatch it up in their hands and giggle.

"Thank you. I'll take good care of your body." They say studying my soul.

Chara sighs and tries to push my soul in their chest.

The red heart bounces off their body and floats back to me. They growl angrily and lunge at the soul.

"Why won't you let me have you?!" They scream as they try again and again to press my soul in their chest.

A bright blue light pierces the darkness as Sans teleport besides me.

"It's because you don't have ownership of their soul. I do." Sans says as his eye glows threateningly. He snaps his fingers and lets a blaster loose on the small child.

They scream and jump out of the way as my soul floats back in my chest.

"That's not possible! You can't have ownership of their soul unless… unless they…. They have yours…" They say confused.

"You actually love that human?! Haven't you learned anything about humans Sans!? They all just stab you in the back!" They say as tears drip down their black cheeks.

"I've loved them from the beginning, and it only grew when Frisk got pregnant. You have no claim to her soul Chara." Sans says lifting the crying child in the air.

"That's not fair! It's not possible!" They sob out.

"Sans, bring them down." I say putting my hand on Sans arm.

Sans looks at me out of the corner of his eye but brings them down slowly.

I walk over to them and squat down so I could see their face.

"You don't have to hate us. You're always going to be a part of me Chara, why don't you stay how you are and love your family?" I say softly.

"B...b...because it's not f...f...fair that you get to be h...h...happy and I don't." They sob out.

"You can be happy. You can be happy with us." I say smiling and opening my arms for a hug.

They look up at me and sniffle.

"H….h...how could I do that?"

"You could stay in my soul like you always have, but this time you could actually feel how I do." I say waiting patiently.

Chara sniffles again and wipes their face as their knife clatters to the floor.

"I w….w...want to be happy t...t...too!" They cry out as they leap in my arms.

I shush them and stroke their hair as they sob in my shoulder.

"Easy now, just let me show you how it feels." I say.

They lean back and stare at me with wide eyes as I share my love for Sans and my family with them.

A warm red light surrounded us as they continued looking at me with a shocked expression. Toriel's laughing face, Papyrus spaghetti plates, the smell of baking pie, Sans face when he saw our child for the first time, I thought of it all and poured my love into them.

"You're so happy." They whisper.

"Yes. Yes I am. And you could be too." I say gently.

They smile and wipe off their remaining tears.

"I guess I can stay here and feel… this." Chara says clutching the red light as it swirled on their chest.

"I'm glad you're staying with me." I say hugging them fiercely.

I felt them laugh as they sink back into the depths of my soul. My happiness had soaked in the imprint they had left on my soul, leaving the once cold hand warm.

I jerk awake and look around. I was laying in a hospital bed with Sans curled up beside me.

"Oh wow." I say laying back down.

"About time sleeping beauty. You had me scared out of my witts." Sans says stroking my face gently.

"How long was I out for?" I ask Sans rubbing my forehead.

"Not even two hours. But you sure took one hell of a beating on your soul. You've only got 1 hp now." Sans says kissing my cheek.

"Bet that scared the hell out of Doctor Anura." I say with a laugh.

"You scared everyone." Sans says nuzzling my shoulder.

I lay in the bed comfortably as Sans gently stroked my skin and rubbed random designs on me.

"So are they...?" Sans starts.

"Dead? No. They just accepted that they can't come back to life. So their staying satisfied with watching my life." I say.

"Huh. Weird."

"Yup."

"Welp, let's go home shall we?" Sans says kissing me again.

I giggle and nuzzled his face as he teleports us back home.

I would like to apologize profusely for the super late chapter. I was rereading it and I hated the ending so I completely rewrote it and added another chapter. This took much longer than I intended, so again I am so very sorry for the wait. However the story is almost over my dear friends, so come this Tuesday it will be updated for the last time. I hope you all stuck around to finish this little journey with me :3 toodles


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Game day

A gut wrenching pain in my soul woke me up from my deep sleep. I gasped and wrapped my arms around my middle instinctively while looking around the room for whatever had attacked me. The dark room held nothing suspicious as another wave of pain wracked my body. I felt Sans stir beside me as I whined.

"Hey babe are you, you ok?" Sans says rubbing his eye socket as I gasped.

"I don't…. something's wrong. Go get the reader." I manage out as my soul throbbed painfully in my chest. Sans stares at me but quickly fetches the little tool. He returns and presses it against my stomach.

"350...351….352…. Babe I think it's time." Sans says sloppily writing the numbers down on a Sudoku book cover on the nightstand.

"I thought when it was time my soul would tell us?" I say rubbing my stomach as the pain subsided. Sans waved a hand in front of my chest making my soul spring out. The bright red soul was shivering and looked swollen. Every now and again when the pain would hit me it would convulse and pulsate rapidly.

"Frisk, it's definitely time." Sans says furiously writing down what he saw covering the front of the sudoku book with messy scrawl. I nodded and slipped my nice cream slippers on while Sans gathered all of our things that we had prepared.

The past week his mp had stabilized at 350 so we had everything on hand. Sans helped me slip my night shirt off and put a warm sweater on before grabbing our cell phones.

"Ready? 3 2 1." Sans says teleporting us to Doctor Anura's clinic. The echo flowers glowed serenely while the water babbled in the background.

"Ugh...That felt bad." I groan as Sans helps me shuffle into the clinic.

"Don't worry babe, it'll pass soon." Sans says soothingly as he opens the door. He had most of our belongings floating behind us with his magic making his left eye glow. The receptionist looked up with a gasp.

"Princess! Angie go get a wheelchair quick! Guess you were right about the timing Sans." The receptionist says as the nurse she called out to brought a wheelchair.

"Now sit down Princess, easy does it." She says softly as I sit down.

"Don't have to call me Princess." I breath out as the pain in my soul increased.

"Nonsense. Now Angie go wake the doctor up. Sans you can… stop doing whatever it is you're doing and follow me." The receptionist says as she pushes me further in the clinic. The click click of the wheels echoed in the quiet halls as she pushed the wheelchair into a large room. Suddenly my soul sprang out of my chest and hovered over me.

"There it is, now we can start preparing." The woman says clucking her tongue in approval.

"What's that mean." I say panting.

"It means that you're in your first stage of labor. I'd say we've got twenty minutes before the next stage." She says helping me stand up.

"Sans can you help her change into this? I have to get the team ready." She says handing Sans a hospital gown. He nods as she exits the room with her claws clicking.

"Lift your arms up kiddo." Sans says easing the sweater off me.

"If I would have known that my soul would hurt first I woulda drank more sea tea." I say with a weak grin making Sans chuckle.

"We didn't know exactly what would happen, nobody's seen anything like this before." Sans says taking my clothes and folding them up neatly.

I felt liquid trickle down my leg making me look down in confusion. It was a light purple and carried the feeling of magic.

"Guess my water broke." I mumble.

Sans was already wiping it off my leg with a damp towel.

"Got it." He says with a wink.

"Well aren't you just all prepared." I say.

"Have you texted everyone?" I say wincing as my soul throbbed.

"Yeah. I sent a mass text to everyone, they should be here soon." Sans says helping me lay down. The nurses burst into the room armed with tools and towels.

"Good you're already laying down." A pyramid head nurse said.

"How would you rate your pain levels?" She says as the other nurses bustled around me.

"About 7. Is Doctor Anura awake?" I say as she makes quick note of my pulsing soul.

"He should be here in a moment Princess. Right now we're going to try and make you as comfortable as possible ok?" She says with a smile.

"Thank you so much." I say closing my eyes as the pain in my soul hit me. My lower hips had been aching this entire time but now it felt like they were on fire. Sans stroked my head and held my hand as I practiced my breathing through the pain.

"Doing ok sweetheart?" Sans says softly.

"Yeah. Excitement and all that." I say waving my hands.

The doors burst open once more revealing Toriel with a shaken Papyrus in tow. Papyrus was holding a small human in scrubs who looked terrified.

"Hey mom, hey paps." I say weakly as Papyrus bounded over to me.

"FRISK I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BROUGHT THE HUMAN TO HELP!" Papyrus announces.

"Thanks paps. You might want to put her down" I say. Papyrus gasps and quickly puts the small woman on her feet. She smoothes out her shirt and looks at me.

"So you're the one having the baby?" She says with a smile.

"Looks like it. Welcome to the show." I say wincing as the pain in my lower regions increases.

"I'm going to take a quick look ok?" She says patting my hand before pulling a stool up and rolling to my legs. She lifts the sheet and looks around before putting it back down.

"You're already fully dilated surprisingly. Once Doctor Anura shows up we'll start ok?" She says smiling at me. I nod as she goes to talk with the other nurses. Toriel steps up to my Sans free side and smoothes my frazzled hair down.

"How's it going mom?" I say looking up at her red eyes.

"It's three in the morning and I'm going to be a grandmother soon. It's going amazing my child." She says with a warm smile. My soul shuddered making me wince. Toriel frowned and placed a hand around my pulsing soul.

"My soul acted like this when Asriel was born, do not fear my child." Toriel says pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Glad I'm a normal monster." I say with a laugh. The door opened gently to reveal Doctor Anura.

" **Seems the party has started without me hmm?"** the frog monster croaks.

"Heeeey Doc, mind helping?" Sans says rubbing my hand. Doctor Anura ribbits and listens to the nurses for a moments before looking at my soul.

" **Well, I would say you are almost ready for the grand finale."** He says touching my soul lightly.

"That would be great." I say as the pain was beginning to become unbearable. The doctor and nurses checked me over a few more times as the pain continued to build. My soul was twisting and convulsing rapidly in the air. Every now and again it would swell before snapping back.

"Okay Ms. Dreemurr, it's time to start pushing. Are you ready?" The small woman says patting my leg.

"Anytime would be a great time." I say through gritted teeth.

"Good good. Now I'm going to count to ten and you're going to push until ten okay? Ready?" I nod and swallow. Sans holds my left hand and Toriel holds my right.

"Okay here we go." She starts ticking off numbers as I push. The pain in my soul was blinding, making it even harder to concentrate on the task at hand. I screamed as she reached ten.

"Good, now you're going to want to stop." She says soothingly as Doctor Anura looked at my soul once more. It was swollen and was pulsing a light purple.

" **You've got a few minutes before the end dear, keep going."** He croaks. The nurse nods and looks at me.

"You heard him, let's race to the finish line." She says with a smile. I jerk my head down and gasp for air as the building pressure was making it hard to breath. I heard her start counting and I pushed.

Sweat rolled down forehead, Sans and Toriel were cheering encouragement to me, Papyrus' eyes were bulging out his skull as he panicked, all of this happened around me as a final wave of pain sliced through my soul. I screamed until my throat felt raw as my soul shuddered above me.

I could feel the pressure leaving my lower body as my soul shivered before pulsing purple once more. A bright red cloud swirled around my soul as something ripped itself out.

All of my pain was forgotten as a small purple soul shined beside my own. It was so small, so frail looking. It shivered slightly, causing my soul to rub against it gently. I stared at it in amazement as it hovered. The small purple soul slowly descended until it came to a stop by my hips were a tiny cry filled the room.

"Congratulations Ms. Dreemurr, it's a boy." The small nurse says holding a tiny figure. The small purple soul hovered over his chest before sinking inside. I snapped back to reality as Sans looked at me in wonder.

The nurses quickly handed the tiny infant to each other to wash the goopy magic off of him and run a few tests. I felt all of my excess magic leave my body quickly as the nurses wiped my head off and washed my lower body.

"Did I…. Did I do it?" I breath out as they wheel a part of the hospital bed away and lift the edges up so I could lay down.

"Yes my child, you did it." Toriel says rubbing my hand.

I noticed I had my hands clasped deathly tight around Sans and Toriel's hands. I slowly released their hands as my soul sank back into my chest.

"Welp, that could have been worse." Sans says rubbing the back of his sweaty skull.

"You did great Frisk, I love you so much." Sans says kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Sans. I'm surprised I did it." I say laughing slightly. Doctor Anura came back and checked my vitals quickly.

" **As I assumed, you did perfectly Princess. We just need to run a few more tests and then you can have him all to yourselves."** Doctor Anura says with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor." I say smiling back. Sans and I shake his hand, he nods at Toriel before exiting the room.

The door had barely closed when it was smashed off its hinges. Undyne stood in front of it with her foot lifted with Alphys blushing behind her.

"UNDYNE YOU CAME JUST IN TIME! WE GET TO MEET HIM SOON!" Papyrus says launching himself at the fish monster.

"How'd it go punk? Where's the squirt?" Undyne says supplexing Papyrus over her shoulders.

"The "squirt" shall be here momentarily Undyne. Now please put Papyrus down, you will need to contain yourself around the baby." Toriel says gently.

"Psssh, fine." Undyne says putting the lanky skeleton down. Alphys padded over by me while Undyne listened to Papyrus explain the entire ordeal.

"Are y...you doing okay F….Frisk?" She says softly.

"Doing as good as somebody who just gave a part of my soul away could be doing." I say with a sarcastic grin.

Alphys rolls her eyes but gives me a genuine smile. The small human nurse walks back into the room carrying a white bundle.

"Ready to meet him?" She says standing by me.

"Yeah." I say. Sans shakes slightly by me but smiles. The nurse gently hands me the small bundle.

I settle him in my arms and push the blanket back revealing his pristine white bones. His tiny fingers unfurled as he blinked and looked up at me with his white pupils.

"Hi….. It's good to finally meet you." I say gently as he gazes up at me. He looked surprised to hear my voice outside but his mouth stretched into a Sans smile.

"Oh wow, smiling just like me. Poor kid." Sans says wiping bright blue tears off his cheek. He looked over at Sans and grinned even wider while reaching a small hand out at him.

"Here, he wants you." I say gently. Sans looked surprised but took him as I lightly handed him over. I saw Sans stare down at his perfect face with tears running down his cheekbones. He covered his mouth with a hand as he sobbed.

"Are you okay?" I say stroking his arm. Sans nods and moves his hand to stroke his small cheek.

"I'm okay. He's just so perfect." Sans says with a smile. Sans looks at me with his smile and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you, I love you so much." He says as the infant in his arms looked up confused.

"Don't worry buddy, he's just happy to meet you." I reassure the tiny skeleton. His worried expression switches back to a smile. He stretches his small hands up and gurgles. I laugh and Sans wipes the last of his tears away.

"I guess we should name him." I say putting a finger in his small hand. He held on tight and babbled.

"No need to, he already has a name." Sans says looking at his typeface. I look at the bright white letters for a moments before his name popped in my head.

"Jasper Daniels, huh." I say looking back down at his perfect bones. He babbles happily and brings my finger to his mouth to gnaw on it. I laugh and look up.

"Alright who wants to hold Jasper." I say as the eager monster had mostly sat on my bed.

Jasper was passed between everyone arms making everyone laugh. Toriel had told him a pun that made him giggle for the first time, Papyrus had told him how great of an uncle he had making him waggle his tiny fingers, Undyne had tried juggling him making Sans and I panic, and Alphys had whispered to him that she'd let him watch mew mew kissy with her.

Eventually he was returned to my arms where Sans and I gazed down at the beginning of our forever.

That's the end of this small journey! :3 I hope you all enjoyed my interperataion of these wonderful characters. Undertale has struck a chord in my heart that made me just have to write the fluffiest abomination ever.

But! Real talk now. I am currently working on two new stories right now. One's an underfell one, and another is one that we delve deep into the science behind Frisk's magic. I'd love for your guy's input for what you want next for your reading pleasure.

So!

A week from now at 7 am central time I'll start posting the new story that was requested the most.

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and just skimmed through my story. You have no idea how much it means to me :D

May the odds be ever in your favor! Toodles


End file.
